<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pasos by neah30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364369">Pasos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neah30/pseuds/neah30'>neah30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin evitar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neah30/pseuds/neah30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu esta sola.<br/>El Canon esta sufriendo su time skip y ellos lo esta viviendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin evitar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Año 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enfoque mientras el protagonista esta fuera de la aldea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Estas deprimida- es el comentario rudo dado al terminar una de sus practicas de la mañana. </p><p>Retsu se detiene en donde esta meditando, abriendo sus ojos con extrañeza ante la interrupción… levanta la mirada a su sobrina alzarse como una sombra con sus manos en la cadera y descontenta -¿No?-</p><p>Un bufido casi un gruñido, negando con exasperación la ahora Godaime chasquea los dientes al sentarse delante con la finalidad en sus ojos -Si no fuera por estos entrenamientos, no saldrías del complejo y el hospital- acusa con un dedo puntiagudo. </p><p>Se detiene en contestar, porque ahora que razona su agenda desde que todos se marcharon, puede que quizás tenga algo de razón... pero frunce el ceño, porque se ha asegurado de no caer en ese pozo en el que alguna vez estuvo en el pasado -No estoy deprimida- se defiende. </p><p>-Porque te ocupas tanto para permitirte deprimir-</p><p>-Entonces no estoy deprimida-</p><p>-Ese no es el punto, mocosa ¡No sales a conocer! Solo con Tenzo o conmigo pero es dentro del complejo o la mansión del hokage- Tsunade agita su cabello fuera de su camino.</p><p>-Bueno, no quieren darme misiones-</p><p>-Sabes porque no te doy misiones-</p><p>-Entiendo que soy líder de clan, que tengo responsabilidades dentro del complejo...- acepta Retsu, es consciente pero no ha recibido ninguna solicitud -también puede o no que le haya dicho a Danzo...-</p><p>-¿Le dijiste algo?-</p><p>-Oh, si, fue una visita nefasta... el hombre vino a recordarme mi obligación con la aldea- se encoge de hombros recordando esa única visita a los terrenos del clan, ahora que recuerda, ya no se lo ha topado últimamente, no es que lo extrañe... también Saru-kun esta muy apartado, seguro lo que sea platico con sus antecesores fue bastante duro para sobrellevar... ni lo ve en la torre desde que dejo el sombrero. </p><p>-Ese hombre- Tsunade interrumpe sus divagaciones, su gesto se oscureció ante la idea que el concejal haya visitado a sus espaldas.</p><p>Un suspiro intranquilo -Eso ya paso- le recuerda -Le comente que soy líder del clan, no me puede obligar a tomar misiones como loca ¡pero eso era antes de que Yoriichi se marchara! se que tengo obligaciones con la aldea, soy un clan reconocido ¡ni siquiera tengo una solicitud!-</p><p>-Tenzo las esta cubriendo-</p><p>Abre la boca, la cierra de golpe porque ahora entiende muchas ausencias inexplicables y como los ingresos de misión siguen creciendo a pesar que de hecho no hay documentos que lo avalen -Es por esa razón que apenas lo veo- apunta groseramente. </p><p>Golpeando la mano que la apuntaba, la sannin se encoge de hombros -El fue anbu, esta acostumbrado al ritmo de misiones constantes, como jounin no hace la diferencia- </p><p>-El hombre no me alerta ¡Hay un proceso que debo declarar!-</p><p>-Esta bien, lo estoy cubriendo-</p><p>-Pero ¡Necesita descansar! cuando lo hace se la pasa cocinando ¡Hashi al parecer lo dejo con la obligación de ser un buen cocinero!-</p><p>-Estas exagerando, Mocosa, además Tenzo no lo hace por obligación… al parecer si le gusto la cocina-</p><p>Se desinfla, la actitud de estos... aunque Tsunade no viva en los terrenos de clan... ha sido tan extraña, supone que tiene mucho que ver con el pequeño lapso que estuvieron presentes Hashi y Tobirama, esas platicas que tuvieron a su espalda... aunque ninguno ha dado indicio de saber sobre su vida antes de Retsu -¿Porque hacen esto?-</p><p>-Mocosa, solo déjanos ayudarte de alguna forma...- Su sobrina desvía fácilmente, negando con pesar antes de suspirar para darle un duro vistazo -pero ese no era el punto de esto, puedes no estar deprimida pero haz cortado cualquier acercamiento-</p><p>-No lo he cortado, platico mucho en el hospital-</p><p>-Claro que lo haz hecho- Tsunade chasquea -Puedes ser muy social en tus horas en el hospital, Shizune no deja de comentar cuanto todos te aman... en serio no comprendo como eso, no puede extenderse afuera... ser social ¡Como el abuelo!-</p><p>-Te dije, no soy social-</p><p>Un bufido, pasando su mano por la frente en frustración -Solo sal, aunque sea acepta todas esas invitaciones a los clanes que convenientemente estas evitando-</p><p>-Eh, estoy ocupada-</p><p>-Se que eres buena con tus tiempos, manejas bastante rápido los dos clanes... tus entrenamientos privados... hasta este momento lo puedes extender sin afectar tu día laboral... no te hagas tonta, puedes hacer espacio para el Nara o el Hyuga, que son los mas quejumbrosos al respecto de tus negativas-</p><p>-Chismosos-</p><p>Tsunade golpea su frente con dureza, casi la ve como una niña malcriada -Solo haz lo que te pido, eres joven para acabarte en cosas de adulto-</p><p>Bufa, como decirle que es tan vieja como el Sandaime o más ¿Cuántos años tendría? pero otro golpe en su frente le hace volver a la realidad mirando con un puchero a la exasperada sannin.</p><p>-Ahora, vamos a ver tu control de chakra-</p><p>-No quiero el sello Yin, Tsunade- se queja como siempre, percatándose que hasta ahora, no hay Sakura aprendiendo de su sobrina como debería de ser el canon -Busca a alguien más- </p><p>-Y sabes que de todas maneras lo tendrás, además no hay nadie apto para ser mi aprendiz- espeta al girarse para mirarla con el fuego de un próximo enfrentamiento.</p><p>Retsu se encorva, de nuevo lamentando el aceptar esto como parte de su rutina, pero Tsunade estaba empecinada en entrenarla... en heredarle conocimiento de Mito-sama en un cambio drástico, se pregunta si algo la asusto para ignorar esa firmeza de respetar sus deseos.</p><p>De no darle algo que no necesita.</p><p>Ya tiene un amplio repertorio, no necesitaba nada de Mito-sama.</p><p>Solo suspira resignada bajo su mirada llameante, se prepara para otra larga hora antes de que la encierre para el fuinjutsu, porque al parecer Jiraya como su profesor ya no es necesario como se había dicho al principio.</p><p>O quizás teme que el pervertido la arruine o igualmente algo paso fuera de su conocimiento que hizo que el hombre huyera con Naruto a cuestas en lo que fue el inicio del time skip. </p><p>-Sabes como murió el abuelo, tu padre- la voz de Tsunade es firme atrayéndola al presente, señalándola con dureza en un recuerdo que no necesitaba saber. </p><p>Solo un incentivo para no rechazar el sello Uzumaki, Retsu suspira para componer su gesto... esta entrenando para recibir lo que seria una técnica de emergencia, Hashirama no murió por heridas... murió por falta de chakra a pesar del senjutsu… luchar contra las primeras sombras durante tantos días lo llevo al limite, al parecer no quiere que sufra eso en el caso que sea superada.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Cumple trece años. </p><p>Al menos es mejor que su doceavo, donde perdió todo y la colocaron en la partida del canon. </p><p>Ha crecido, no se dio cuenta hasta que su ropa de repente empezó a quedarle chica de lo largo, al menos era verano y podría usarla antes de que sus otras tallas igualmente mutaran… aunque para el siguiente año, o para invierno, necesitara buscar algo de su medida. </p><p>Pero nunca le gusto comprar ropa, atrasara todo eso hasta el ultimo momento. </p><p>Ajustándose el Kimono alrededor de su cuerpo, apretando el obi floreado, tomando su largo cabello en una complicada cebolla sostenida por dos bonitas ornamentas del clan.... Retsu se mira al espejo con una pequeña sonrisa... se estaba preparando, Tsunade la amenazo de que al fin irían a festejar tantas cosas y la quería elegante sin pretexto (se veía bastante dispuesta a golpearla y secuestrarla si negaba). </p><p>Los colores azules, con ramas dibujadas a lo largo del kimono, interior negro pero apenas visible... en sus largas mangas tenia bordado el símbolo del clan.</p><p>-¿Retsu-hime?- la voz de Tenzo viene de la puerta de esa habitación. </p><p>Ya ha tomado la casa principal como su residencia, una demasiado grande y solitaria para acostumbrarse, pero debía tomar este lugar con respeto, ya no lo rechazaría… negó usar la habitación principal, pero tomo la segunda mas grande como suya, trajo todas sus cosas (que se dio cuenta son mas pergaminos que objetos personales y ropa) y aunque todavía tiene un aire tradicional impersonal... promete ir a buscar cosas con las que comenzar a adornar.</p><p>Fotos, necesita tomar fotos para colgar. </p><p>-Estoy lista- canturrea al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa solo cubierta de un brillo medico. </p><p>El hombre la mira, sonriéndole con la misma serenidad, vestido por primera vez con un kimono igual de formal en colores arena, blanco y haori negro con el símbolo del clan y sin su happuri... parece tan fresco, como si no hubiera llegado de una misión y ser amenazado por Tsunade que debía participar -Se ve muy linda-</p><p>-Gracias ¡Igual tu!- regresa fácilmente aun mirándolo -Encontraste algo de tu talla-</p><p>-Si- murmura torpemente. </p><p>Encontrar montones de ropa tradicional pulcramente guardada en una de las habitaciones principales fue bastante útil, para dama y hombre de todas las edades, se aseguro de enviarle algo a Tsunade para que todos tuvieran el símbolo del clan en alguna parte de su vestimenta.</p><p>-No te sientas incomodo, mereces mostrar el símbolo aunque sea en eso ¿no?- le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sabiendo como pesa cargar los bordados para alguien que todavía parece dispuesto a sentirse incapaz de llenar tal lugar... nunca usa el Senju... tampoco se lo impondrá en la vida diaria menos en misiones -Aunque creo que deberías arreglarte el cabello, Tsunade puede cumplir amenazas-</p><p>-Lo intente- el hombre se deprime con una mano en su cabeza en tristeza. </p><p>-Creo que tenemos tiempo...-</p><p>-No, no lo tienen- la voz de Tsunade viene desde el final del corredor, vestida con un kimono de solo color esmeralda con un obi floreado, su cabello sigue igual solo que adornado con ligas mas bonitas... sus labios rojos se tuercen -Tenzo ¡Ese cabello es un desastre!- muerde con desaprobación, el hombre se acobarda -pero no ahora, ya no hay tiempo ¡La reservación es dentro de 10 minutos!-</p><p>Razona que si es cercas, considerando que hay varios restaurantes elegantes que puede haber visto durante sus pocos paseos a pie fuera del complejo, pueden llegar fácilmente -Entonces tenemos tiempo-</p><p>-No, porque es al otro lado del pueblo-</p><p>Retsu se congela de empujar al antes anbu dentro de su habitación para tratar de hacer algo, luego se mira su ropa elegante con horror -Seré una tortuga con todo esto-</p><p>-Y es por eso que debemos apurarnos-</p><p>Ir por los tejados sin perder el glamour fue difícil, pero no imposible para una kunoichi entrenada, puede no haber cursado mucho de esta disciplina... seducción y esas cosas... pero sabe lo básico para sobrevivir, de todas formas fue un infierno lento. </p><p>Muchos observaron con diversión su viaje, resaltaban mucho por su vestimenta formal y el escandalo que estaban haciendo... Tsunade gritándoles como si fuera su culpa… Tenzo tomando todo con cara de ser una misión anbu… y ella, ella a carcajadas con cada tropiezo que podía ver de sus compañeros o si misma... fue insufrible pero bastante alegre.</p><p>El restaurante era el de fachada mas elegante de madera y velas, ajustándose su vestimenta, quitándose el brillo y arreglando mechones sueltos... el trio Senju camino con firmeza rumbo a la enorme puerta de roble con el lujoso escrito bastante grande. </p><p>Rastrea chakras conocidos adentro.</p><p>Entrecierra sus ojos en sospecha a Tsunade quien habla con el hombre de recepción sobre la reservación -¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Tenzo a su lado, curioso. </p><p>-Es que hay chakras conocidos dentro-</p><p>Los ojos del ex-anbu parpadean confundidos -Bueno este es el mejor local, reservaciones aquí es imposible para personas lejos de una posición o clan...- se encoge de hombros -supongo que todos sus conocidos pueden estar dentro- le da palmaditas torpes. </p><p>Hace una mueca, que el que se la pasa en misiones sepa mejor del aparentemente famoso restaurante era un tanto indígnate, pero solo suspira y tararea de acuerdo... no ha sido muy social, pero en efecto, como líder de clan al menos ha conocido a diferentes jefes en algún momento por <em>accidente. </em></p><p>El lugar era bastante bonito, altos techos, luces colgantes, paredes de madera pulida, mesas con el espacio justo para shinobis paranoicos y áreas para ceremonias del té en el fondo... civiles como shinobis se giran a mirarlos, susurrantes, expectantes, era la primera salida como clan.</p><p>Nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención, siempre se imagino caerse o caminar mal... pero debió acostumbrarse... era parte del linaje... por lo que mantuvo una mascara suave, conforme los guiaban a una de las mesas al fondo, entregándoles los menú fácilmente los dejan solos. </p><p>-Pareces bastante buena en esto de la etiqueta- Tsunade empieza con una sonrisa orgullosa.</p><p>Parpadea, se encoge de hombros lentamente -Ten a un maestro como Tobirama, hace milagros-</p><p>-¿De verdad? Tobi-ojisan te enseño- parecía incrédula, frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>-¿Eso no es enseñado por una mujer?- Tenzo suena escandalizado, hasta perturbado, quizás imaginando el andar de Retsu en alguien tan regio e intimidante como el Nidaime (un corto lapso lo dejo marcado de por vida). </p><p>-Esta bien, entiendo- Tsunade interrumpe antes de que ella pueda replicar que no, no hubo alguna mujer dispuesta a mostrarle el camino femenino... si no fuera por su actitud ajena, quizás igualmente se hubiera traumado de que Tobirama de hecho fue quien le mostro lo general del asunto, pero sobre todo, la manera de comportarse para que no pusiera en vergüenza al clan. </p><p>Su única visita al Hyuga fue motivante para enderezarla. </p><p>-Entonces, Tenzo ¿Alguna novia?- la sannin comienza sonriente.</p><p>El pobre hombre palidece, luego se marchita bajo su mirada antes de negar que no, no ha tenido tiempo para siquiera conocer a nadie y no sabría como. </p><p>Retsu se ríe divertida de su pena -Y por eso debes tomarte tranquila las misiones-</p><p>-Quieren un Senju-</p><p>-Y puedes rechazarlo- Retsu dice con firmeza, pueden negarle el que vea la cantidad de misiones, pero esta segura puede filtrarlos... negar... por la manera en que Tsunade finge que no los ve, obviamente esta de acuerdo ¿verdad? -Además, no es necesario apurarlo-</p><p>-¿De verdad? Solo porque no tienes que escuchar a los viejos del concejo empujando el tema cada vez que pueden- Tsunade, como Godaime seguro funciona muy bien como un filtro apretado para que dichas exigencias tarden de llegar a sus oídos.</p><p>-¿De verdad?-</p><p>-Oh, si, peor que el consejo de ancianos que tuvimos alguna vez en el clan... pero tiendo a recordarles que sus "consejos" no son necesarios, son asuntos del Senju, ellos no tienen porque involucrarse no importa como vean por el bienestar de Konoha...- bufa enojada, seguro ha tenido tantas discusiones al respecto -No veo que al mocoso Hatake lo anden empujando a dejar su semilla y si el chico Yoriichi estuviera aquí, quizás si pasaría por esas cosas- se queja -Son bastante selectivos- niega. </p><p>Tal cosa es considerada con seriedad en la mesa, suspirando porque no quiere platicar de política en ese momento, sonríe con malicia a su pariente rubia -¿Y Tu?- Retsu inclina la cabeza -¿Algún novio?-</p><p>-No digas tonterías, mocosa- Gira los ojos impaciente.</p><p>-No me molestaría cuidar a un niño tuyo-</p><p>-¿De verdad Retsu? no voy a discutir eso nunca-</p><p>-Moh pero seria divertido, igual tu, Tenzo, si no quieres complicártelo con una pareja... solo trae al niño ¡Aquí te lo cuido!-</p><p>-¡Retsu!- grita escandalizada de nuevo Tsunade, pero la diversión en sus ojos le quitan peso. </p><p>El antes anbu solo enrojece furiosamente.</p><p>Su orden es tomada, con una gran cantidad de alcohol para el Godaime, la velada es suave, alegre con diversos temas entre los tres... Hay ocasiones que los interrumpen, Hiashi y sus hijas... Shibi con su respectiva familia... Inoichi con una amargada Ino... cada uno educado, saludando y recordándole que hay ciertos pendientes que no se debe olvidar tratar.</p><p>Bufa al ver la espalda del hijo de Saru-kun, el ultimo en acercarse acompañado sospechosamente por Kurenai ¿Siquiera lo están ocultando como el canon? andan bastante obvios, pero parpadea cuando un pergamino con un bonito moño es colocado delante de su plato vacío de postre (un buen pastel de chocolate).</p><p>-Feliz cumpleaños, Mocosa-</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Hiashi la recibe. </p><p>El complejo de clan es como lo recuerda, parece detenido en el tiempo, extraña la presencia de su amigo para enfrentar tanta solemnidad Hyuga de golpe ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? le preocupa su silencio, pero tampoco recuerda haberle dicho que escribiera... aunque se aseguro de darle otro rosario, por si acaso.</p><p>Suspira disimuladamente, viendo la espalda de su lustroso guía, cruza sus manos escondiéndolo entre sus amplias mangas del nuevo haori gris... Tsunade le regalo una dotación de estos... de todos los colores, con el sello del clan en su espalda, bordados de colores a juego en mangas... que le quedaran tantos años por delante, si es que su complexión no cambia más. </p><p>Sandalias shinobi de un pequeño tacón, igual, tiene bastantes pares porque Tenzo pensó que era un regalo lógico para una mujer... no tuvo el valor de rechazarlos, tampoco le dijo que no le gusta tales cosas... se resigno a usarlos, de todas maneras las anteriores ya no le quedaban y le ahorra un viaje de emergencia a suplirlos. </p><p>Aunque de todas maneras tuvo que ir de compras, sus medidas han comenzado a mutar. </p><p>Ahora usa blusas sin mangas de cuello alto de varios colores claros, pantalones un poco mas ajustados entre negro o azul oscuro, con una faja en donde pondrá el escudo de la hoja cuando al fin la manden a una misión… todo debajo del haori, sin maquillaje y una trenza apretada, sus aretes mostrados con orgullo... se ha mirado al espejo, tiene buena genética, de verdad es una versión femenina de Hashirama. </p><p>-Jushiro-san no se ha sentido del todo bien, pero envía sus saludos- dice repentinamente el pálido hombre al llegar a una de las casas principales.</p><p>Ella inclina la cabeza, mirándolo con una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo que uno de sus pocos conocidos de esa época quizás este casi respirando su ultimo aliento -¿Alguna posibilidad de visitarlo?-</p><p>Una elegante ceja se arquea, pero se suaviza con una afirmación -Si no le molesta pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, Senju-hime-</p><p><em>Bueno, alguien ha estado diciendo sus nulas ganas de socializar </em>piensa con amargura, pero no se inmuta al negar fácilmente -Si no le molesta mucho mi presencia, puedo abusar de su invitación, Hyuga-sama y llámeme Retsu-</p><p>Una risa elegante, el hombre abre la puerta al gran salón ya ocupado -entonces seria justo regresar la cortesía- </p><p>Retsu afirma fácilmente, mirando por primera vez el interior del gran salón y sonriendo consecuente... no solo estaban las hijas del hombre, que entra cerrando la puerta y señalando su silla en la parte principal contraria de la que el toma... sino que la totalidad del equipo Gai, con dicho sensei como Kurenai le regresan un gesto de saludo. </p><p>Eso es demasiada casualidad para un Hyuga, no evita arquearle la ceja a lo que Hiashi regresa un gesto en blanco inocente en consecuencia, el hombre era astuto, debe darle el crédito al respecto y sinceramente es mejor que estar atrapada con gente demasiado elegante para su gusto.</p><p>-Todos se conocen ¿Verdad?-</p><p>Kiba seguro quiere señalar algo grosero, pero Shino lo detiene con bastante habilidad que trae la costumbre, Hinata se sonroja y afirma fácilmente con Kurenai apoyándola.</p><p>Tenten igualmente calla a Lee al otro lado, Gai da un pulgar afirmativo mientras Neji afirma suavemente. </p><p>-A unos en el hospital...- señala al equipo de Kurenai -A Otros porque usaron el bosque del hokage como campo de entrenamiento, por cierto ¿Cómo van? no he visitado el lugar-</p><p>-Oh, sigue igual de verde y peligroso ¡Especies han comenzado a mudarse! pronto tendrán que cercarlo además de nombrarlo como una zona de entrenamiento jounin- Gai replica fácilmente con una sonrisa brillante, era admirable que su voz sea moderada, quizás acostumbrado a las costumbres Hyuga. </p><p>Retsu no evita hacer una mueca ante la idea de haber quitado un espacio importante de la aldea como fue alguna vez el estadio de los exámenes chunnin -En verdad, lamento eso-</p><p>Kurenai niega -No tiene que hacerse responsable, Retsu-hime, esta bien, nos trajo una buena zona para entrenar- desestima rápidamente ante la palidez de sus chicos, seguro han experimentado alguna cosa interesante en su creación. </p><p>Los alimentos vienen por servidumbre, toda marcada y con gestos planos, Retsu parpadea pero agradece fácilmente -Pronto irán a los exámenes chunnin ¿no?- pregunta. </p><p>-Creo que esta un poco atrasada de noticias, Retsu-hime- Hiashi toma la batuta con diversión, una que hace que sus parientes lo miren como si fuera un error -Ya no hay un genin entre nosotros-</p><p>-¿Que?-</p><p>Una risa divertida, Kurenai la ve con cariño ante los ojos de todos los estudiantes que parecen no encajar entre la discusión de los adultos con la Senju -El examen chunnin acaba de pasar, Retsu-hime, todos aquí aprobaron-</p><p>-Quería aprovechar para pedirle un favor, Retsu-hime-</p><p>Parpadea ante el patriarca Hyuga.</p><p>-Mis hijas, como mi sobrino, desean aprender ninjutsu medico-</p><p>-Oh- inclina su cabeza porque eso es algo que sabe toman mucho tiempo después, no ahora -¿Tienen un buen control de chakra?-</p><p>-Por supuesto-</p><p>-Entonces pueden ir al hospital, preguntar por Shizune-</p><p>-¿No los tomara usted?- pregunta sorprendido Hiashi. </p><p>-No soy buena maestra, Shizune es mejor explicando también controla el hospital la mayoría del tiempo que Tsuna-chan no puede- murmura -Eso no significa que no los vaya a ver... quizás ayude en algunas ocasiones- se encoge de hombros. </p><p>Hiashi bebe de su té, tomando un bocadillo en silencio contemplativo. </p><p>-Disculpe, Retsu-hime- Hanabi se aclara la garganta, atrayendo la atención a su gracia forma -¿Como fue tener como maestro al Shodaime y Nidaime?-</p><p>Retsu se detiene, limpia su boca con una servilleta y sonrie -Fue duro-</p><p>-¿De verdad?- Kiba grita moderado, de todas maneras Shino lo fulmina por si acaso. </p><p>Ella ríe, afirmando -Por supuesto-</p><p>-Se veían bastante amables-</p><p>-Oh, quizás Hashirama… pero Tobirama fue mi primer sensei, fue bastante duro- murmura con diversión nostálgica, hablar de eso ahora parece lejano.</p><p>-¿Quien fue tu jounin sensei?- Tenten cuestiona interesada.</p><p>-Hatake Kiritsugu-</p><p>-¿No fue ninguno de los hokages?- Lee pregunta incrédulo. </p><p>-No, ellos me entrenaron en privado, pero oficialmente, fue un Hatake-</p><p>-Oh ¡Seguro eso no lo sabe mi rival Hatake Kakashi!-</p><p>-Lo sabe, Yoriichi hasta le ha ofrecido enseñarlo en sus katas de clan aunque siempre niega tal cosa- murmura un tanto exasperada. </p><p>-¿Era un clan?- Shino dice quedamente, como si la idea fuera extraña, el jounin del equipo siete seguro tiene fama entre los jóvenes.</p><p>-¿De verdad ha rechazado aprender su herencia?- Hiashi parece insultado en nombre de la memoria de lo que fue... hasta los finales de la segunda guerra, un clan reconocido -Y permitió que un Uchiha lo memorizara-</p><p>-En ese entonces, Hatake apenas entraba al pueblo, las reglas de clan todavía eran borrosas... no parecían enojados, al contrario, alentaba a Yoriichi a que aprendiera su kenjutsu, porque "era impropio para un maestro de espada solo saber una disciplina" a todos nos enseño algo- se encoge de hombros -Además, Kakashi tiene sus razones para negar, no lo empujare a que tome algo que no quiere- advierte. </p><p>El silencio cae en la mesa, Retsu se pregunta si vino a que la interrogaran, no le molesta recordar, asume que para el final de la semana todos estarán enterados de su hoja de vida... solo espera que no molesten mucho al Hatake. </p><p>Hubo aisladas platicas, pero la Senju prefirió apartarse a si misma... solo pensar en sus pendientes o en lo rico que estaba la comida ¿Le pasaran la receta? </p><p>-Pasemos al área de entrenamiento- Hiashi comento tan pronto retiran los platos de comida. </p><p>Retsu solo quiere irse, pero ha dado su palabra a Jushiro, por lo que resiste.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>-Ya soy toda una señorita- Ino le dice tan pronto la ve en el campo de entrenamiento, agitando su largo cabello que ha comenzado a dejar que cubra la mitad de su rostro con pretensión y arrogancia.</p><p>Ella arquea la ceja, ahora su haori rojo y blusa blanca, inclina la cabeza un tanto confundida -Bien, ¿felicidades?-</p><p>-Tu ni siquiera tienes eso, se nota- lanza venenosa mirando directamente a su pequeño pecho, aun lejos de crecer pero que sabe pronto hará de manera natural ¿Por qué apurarse? </p><p>-Ino, es suficiente- Asuma dice frustrado -Lo lamento tanto, Retsu-hime-</p><p>-No hay problema- se encoge de hombros ignorando como hierve Ino ¿Qué le pasa? </p><p>Shikamaru arrastra los pies -Oto-san se ha enterado que ha ido al complejo Hyuga, fui obligado- suspira al entregar un pergamino oficial con una invitación.</p><p>Sonríe, acepta de buena gana -Lo sé, no te preocupes, también felicidades- añade al verlo con su chaleco.</p><p>El Nara afirma incomodo, Ino bufa y Akimichi le ofrece una papa, que acepta porque parece una buena idea comer... Asuma enciende un cigarro, da las ordenes para que el equipo se despliegue.</p><p>-Supongo que aceptara ir a casa también ¿no?-</p><p>-Si, no puedo rechazar ninguna invitación... también me haría bien ver a Saru-kun ¿Cómo estas?-</p><p>El Sarutobi se encoge de hombros -Disfrutando su tiempo con su nieto, pidiéndome mi propio hijo para arruinarlo- niega incrédulo.</p><p>Se sorprende, supone que es el motivo por el que Kurenai y él estén saliendo abiertamente, pero no lo dice, no le gusta chismear -Los padres como abuelos no son iguales-</p><p>-Se nota- Asuma dice como si recordara y comparara ciertas situaciones.</p><p>Ella se ríe divertida.</p><p>-Entonces ¿Cuál es la lista que tiene?- pregunta el jounin sensei con una ceja arqueada. </p><p>Retsu suspira penosamente ante el recuerdo de su calendario apretado y ajustado para cumplir eso de socializar -El Aburame junto con el Inuzuka están programados para algún punto de la otra semana... y el Nara, al parecer al final del mes- dice al ver la invitación con fastidio ¿Por qué acepto eso? ah, culpa a Tsuna-chan.</p><p>-Es triste ser tu, entonces- Asuma se burla con una exhalación de humo. </p><p>-Bastante, solo apúrate, porque si el Nara vino... el Yamanaka y Akimichi pronto vendrá, entonces te tocara la cita dentro de tres meses-</p><p>Frunce la nariz el regio hombre -suena como una cita medica-</p><p>-Bien puede sentirse de esa manera- encorva sus hombros patéticamente, el jounin vuelve a burlarse.</p><p>-Bien pueden ponernos atención- Ino grita enojada.</p><p>Ambos se miran, se sonríen nada culpables antes de girarse para poner toda su atención a su entrenamiento. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>-El Hyuga gana en elegancia, el Inuzuka en sabor, el Aburame en diversidad y el Nara en extrañeza... todavia falta juzgar el Akimichi, Yamanaka y Sarutobi- dice ausentemente, mirando la selección de libros del pequeño estante olvidado al lado de las fotos de los antiguos hokages en la lustrosa oficina de la torre. </p><p>-¿De verdad?- Tsunade escucha desde el escritorio.</p><p>Hace un sonido de afirmación -Deberías de venir alguna vez conmigo- señala acusadora. </p><p>-Soy el Godaime, seria un peso extra en la política… y oficialmente, no pertenezco al Senju como clan- responde sin perder el ritmo, firmando algunos documentos fácilmente, el trabajo esta fluyendo y haber encontrado los manuales de trabajo ayudaron bastante en el asunto. </p><p>-Tenzo no quiere ir conmigo- se queja al acomodarse en el sofá al lado de la ventana en una caída libre. </p><p>-Deja al hombre fuera de esto, es tu responsabilidad, supéralo-</p><p>-Pero no soy la única arruinada socialmente, él también-</p><p>-Bueno, eres tu el líder de clan-</p><p>-Tsuna- gimotea infantilmente.</p><p>Tsunade le da una mirada exasperada llena de cariño, antes de enfocarse en escribir -¿Y todos los genin que has supervisado y entrenado? Supe que has enviado a varios con Shizune-</p><p>-El equipo de Kurenai y Gai ya son chunnin... son buenos, también funcionan como equipo y ajustables... los Hyuga quieren a los suyos en ninjutsu medico... Ino creo que solo va por novedad, pero creo que Shikamaru, aun con toda su inclinación Yin, es capaz de aprender-</p><p>La rubia tararea -Son bastantes, debo admitir- afirma con una sonrisa-Una grata sorpresa, seguro has hecho una buena promoción de la profesión-</p><p>-Mah, yo digo que fuiste tu... oh gran Godaime… - ser golpeada por una bola de papel la callo, se la merecía, pero hace un puchero antes de continuar -El equipo 10, solo el Nara fue promovido... la Yamanaka es bastante débil, el Akimichi parece compensarlo- suspira ante el recuerdo.</p><p>-Te molesta algo ¿no?-</p><p>-Si, todos parecen compararse conmigo- acepta con una negativa, mirando el techo y sintiendo a los anbu seguro atentos a la discusión.</p><p>-Eres una alta vara para cualquiera, debo admitirlo- Tsunade dice por experiencia. </p><p>Hace una mueca, pero niega suspirar largamente -Podemos tener la misma edad, pero compararse constantemente conmigo... no es justo para su desarrollo... crecimos diferentes, en otra época y cargas que soportar-</p><p>-Déjalos, algunos son muy tercos para superar el hecho que pateaste sus traseros sin sudar- canturrea el Godaime, claramente sabe como ha ido cada choque con los equipos genin a los que ha acudido a cumplir su promesa de monitorear. </p><p>-No eres de ayuda-</p><p>-No viniste para que ayudara, solo a quejarte-</p><p>-Eres mala Tsuna-chan-</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Cuando obtiene al fin su sello Yin, una cosa marcada en su frente en forma de rombo de un color ¿Morado? no evita sentirse indigna toda esa semana que siguió. </p><p>Retsu se marchito ante la idea de estar faltándole al respeto a Mito-sama, pero Tsunade la saco de su manera de enfrentamiento (trabajar duro para no tener tiempo de deprimirse) y reanudar sus viajes a diferentes clanes con muchas coloridas amenazas.</p><p>Es como su hermana de antes de ser un Senju, acosándola para que salga y socialice aunque sea en política de clan. </p><p>El Yamanaka fue incomodo, el pobre Inoichi no sabia como detener a su hija de su comportamiento impropio y egocéntrico seguro hubo discusion cuando se fue… Retsu puso esta reunión como la ultima de su lista de favoritos... El Akimichi desbanco a los que consideraba buena comida ¡Era la mejor! y muy amables... y finalmente, Sarutobi. </p><p>Tenia mucho sin ver a Saru-kun, parece haber envejecido otros tantos años y le dolió compararlo.</p><p>Asuma igualmente estaba en el lugar, entreteniendo a Konohamaru mientras ella y su viejo rival se apartaban para tomar el té. </p><p>-Has crecido mucho, Retsu-hime-</p><p>-Si, eso pasa cuando te desapareces, Saru-kun-</p><p>Una risa cansada, un sorbo a su té -Lamento eso- </p><p>No es sincero, pero Retsu no se lo sostiene -¿Como has estado?-</p><p>-Bastante bien, aunque casi no puedo seguirle el ritmo a mi nieto-</p><p>Ella ríe, mirando el jardín donde Asuma trata y falla de mantener controlado al chico revoltoso -Es una tormenta contenida, cuando va al hospital, las enfermeras huyen y me lo lanzan sin contemplación … tenga o no trabajo- </p><p>-Eres muy buena con los niños-</p><p>-No tanto, no me agradan mucho-</p><p>-¿De verdad?-</p><p>-Si, tolero al tuyo, porque es tuyo, Saru-kun... o porque es mi trabajo, pero si puedo evitar a los niños, lo hare-</p><p>Hiruzen parece sorprendido, luego niega agitando su taza -¿No quieres niños?- es una pregunta peligrosa.</p><p>Parpadea leyendo el contexto oculto, siempre política, Retsu solo sonríe fácilmente -Claro que quiero, al menos tres o cuatro hijos... la verdad estaría conforme con uno, pero no creo que sea opción con la baja de mi clan-</p><p>Sarutobi tararea divertido, antes de desviarse a su hijo y nieto -Es una bonita manera de perdurar ¿no?-</p><p>-Saru-kun, no te vas a morir pronto ¿verdad?-</p><p>Un bufido, negando divertido el viejo casi gira los ojos -No, por supuesto que no-</p><p>-Bien, casi me asustas-</p><p>-Supe que Jushiro-san esta mal-</p><p>-Lo esta, no creo que llegue al final del año- dice tristemente Retsu, el nudo en su garganta y otra posible despedida cercas.</p><p>Sarutobi le da palmadas ligeras de consuelo -Lamento que quizás, tengamos que irnos antes que ustedes-</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Es una mañana fría de invierno. </p><p>Retsu resopla el copo de nieve con fastidio, recargada en el marco de la ventana de su oficina en la casa mayor... mira el cielo cargado, hay una fuerte nevada actualmente cayendo en konoha… a menos que seas shinobi… todo civil debe estar resguardado actualmente, no es que estas indicaciones le afecten... pero sinceramente no le agrada la idea de hacer su rutina de entrenamiento en el exterior con ese frio, el chakra ayuda bastante, pero si no esta en misiones y no es necesario ¿Para que esforzarse?</p><p>Esta de nuevo sola. </p><p>Mirando detrás de si misma, hay pergaminos esperando ser revisados y entregados... asuntos del clan Senju como del Uchiha… uno con mas actividad que el otro, Yoriichi no reactivo toda la economía del clan y solo es el cuidado de pocas rentas, el dinero reunido de tantos años y shinobis activos, cuidar el santuario.</p><p>Siente a alguien venir a su puerta, como siempre, hay dos clones corriendo por el complejo y deja que se encargue de esta inesperada visita... suspira de nuevo un copo de nieve, ajustándose la ropa abrigadora que ha encontrado en las reservas de clan (anticuadas, hakama, kimono, haori en colores verdes, grises y negro) y agitando su cabello ahora suelto fuera del camino, se gira justo para recibir a quien se ha invitado este frio día. </p><p>-Buenos días, Hatake- saluda con un largo bostezo que no pudo reprimir, le suele dar sueño esta temporada pero se amonesta... aun encerrada, debe practicar, tiene fuinjutsu (Tsunade es una maestra nefasta y muy dedicada) y empezar el senjutsu.</p><p>El hombre en su traje estándar shinobi se detiene inseguro, pero baja los hombros como si hubiera esperado un mal recibimiento -En verdad no eres rencorosa ¿no?-</p><p>Parpadea confundida, inclinando la cabeza en duda porque no entiende... entonces recuerda que tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a este jounin, corto toda tentativa amistad mucho antes de que Yoriichi se marchara y las memorias de los clones señalan, que Hashirama lo regaño por su comportamiento a ella (una falsa ella) -Mah, te lo dije ¿no?- se encoge de hombros al ir a sentarse en el escritorio.</p><p>El jounin arruga su único ojo visible, antes de sentarse en la única silla dispuesta delante del escritorio -Mucho trabajo como siempre- canturrea al mirar los pergaminos finamente acomodados, los números y otros asuntos que pueden ver los ojos visitantes. </p><p>-Por supuesto, eso nunca acaba- murmura Retsu con pereza -Entonces ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- pregunta arqueando la ceja.</p><p>-Bueno, pensé en disculparme-</p><p>-Algo innecesario, si hubiera sido una molestia en alguna misión … entonces lo consideraría, pero como no estoy activa, <em>por cualquier razón de Tsuna-chan</em>…- agrega lo ultimo rápido y en un susurro enojado -por lo tanto no has sido un problema- espanta agitando la mano fácilmente, su clon entra con algo caliente de beber colocándolo entre los papeles sin problema. </p><p>Kakashi vuelve a arrugar su ojo alegremente, tomando la taza sin ofrecer con agilidad -Escuche que esta bastante ocupada midiendo otros equipos ¿no?-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-Sakura pregunta cuando será su turno-</p><p>Parpadea, se había olvidado de Haruno y por la manera en que lo dice, al parecer han seguido entrenando juntos, otra de las tantas diferencias notables del canon -Bueno, no lo pediste- ofrece dulcemente, alzando la taza. </p><p>Culpable que sea su drama unilateral lo que atraso esa posible reunión, el Hatake toma su taza a través de su mascara -Su padre es bastante aterrador- prefiere señalar como única defensa o desviación de tema, probablemente ambas.</p><p>-Hashi siempre fue un hombre honesto, paciente y amigo de alguien difícil como Madara, para que lo hayas enojado en tan poco tiempo, sinceramente es un logro-  </p><p>-Mah, sinceramente pensé que le diría que se mantuviera alejado de mi-</p><p>Le lanza una mirada de "hablas en serio" pero al ver su postura suspira -Hashi no haría tal cosa, prohibirme algo y menos amistades no creo que se sienta cómodo hacerlo- el <em>no tiene el derecho</em> se lo guardo para si misma.</p><p>Pero el Hatake hizo que su único ojo brillara al notar que se salto algo importante, pero se encoge de hombros fingiendo que no vio nada -Yo creo que tiene un complejo de padre-</p><p>-Yo creo que es usted un exagerado, tome su culpa, trague, supérelo y avance- canta con una enorme sonrisa ignorando la manera en que el hombre se ahoga -Cuando pase la nevada, los buscare- promete. </p><p>-¿No estará ocupada con algún otro clan?- bromea el jounin mas cómodamente.</p><p>-Nah, el Nara esta programado para después del año nuevo, y aunque ya no ejerzas <em>eras</em> un clan- regresa sin pestañear ante el hombre incomodo de recordarle lo que abandono -Entonces ¿Qué otra cosa quieres tratar?- pregunta arqueando la ceja -Se que te interesa tu alumno, pero seguro es solo un pretexto... así que escupe, Hatake, no me enojare... mucho-</p><p>-Ha sabido algo de Yoriichi-</p><p>Se marchita, dejando su taza en un tintineo niega tristemente.</p><p>-Lo lamento-</p><p>-Esta bien-</p><p>Duda, Hatake deja su propia taza -No soy quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo quedarse? es obvio que lo extraña bastante y él no se negaría- señala.</p><p>-No seré la culpable de su amargura, Hatake, Yoriichi es un buen hombre, nunca me culparía, pero yo lo vería apagarse, culparse hasta quitarle su alegría … necesitaba esto- </p><p>Kakashi se niega a mirarla largos segundos, contemplando sus palabras -También dejo ir a sus parientes- señala sirviendo fácilmente ambas tazas, obviamente esto iba para largo. </p><p>-Estoy seguro has escuchado- acusa, porque esa pregunta se la han hecho bastante en sus reuniones obligatorias para socializar que ya hasta es aburrido responder. </p><p>-Mah, prefiero escucharlo de usted- admite con descaro el copy-nin, los shinobis son unos chismosos. </p><p>Un bufido -Andas muy curioso y social, estoy seguro Gai no te describió de esa manera-</p><p>-Me conoce, Retsu-hime, hemos pasado tiempo juntos- le recuerda ofendido de que creyera lo de su jurado rival que lo que ha visto -soy un hombre de sorpresas e impredecible-</p><p>-Si irte sin pagar es mucho para aprender de ti- regresa secamente. </p><p>El descarado solo resopla al beber el liquido sin soplar, se ahoga unos largos segundos.</p><p>-Karma instantáneo- tararea burlonamente antes de girarse -Creo que tu alumna te esta buscando afuera- señala agradecida por primera vez con Haruno.</p><p>El jounin hace un puchero -No puede dejarme sin una respuesta-</p><p>-Puedo y lo hare- espanta como una mosca -ahora chu, quiero termina esto antes de que venga a Tsunade a secuestrarme para cualquier cosa- dice sufridamente. </p><p>Kakashi de mala gana se pone de pie. </p><p>-Ah, una cosa antes de que te vayas o se congele tu alumna en mi puerta- dice al shinobi ya en la puerta, verlo con seriedad -no será este año... quizás tampoco los siguientes dos... pero llegara el momento en que Tsunade te de la posición de suplente, como futuro Rukodaime ¡felicidades!-</p><p>El horror en lo único que se ve en su rostro, fue un buen regalo. </p><p>Su clon lo saco antes de que recuperara su ingenio. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Esta haciendo mantenimiento de armas, entre ellas sus diferentes pergaminos y Mae, cuando Tenzo llega en medio de la tarde helada de invierno a la casa principal... se queda parado torpemente, normalmente solo saludaría para ir a refugiarse en lo que fue su humilde casita, pero parece que quiere platicar algo.</p><p>-Em, Retsu-hime ¿Alguna razón para que Kakashi-san este rondando el perímetro?-</p><p>Se detiene en medio de una pulida a uno de sus tantos kunai, levanta la vista desde donde esta sentada para sonreírle al inquieto miembro de clan -Tiene la idea que persuadiré a Tsunade de algo que hará en el futuro-</p><p>El antes anbu, ahora un jounin con menos horas de trabajo y mas tiempo libre para pasarla en el complejo haciendo cualquier cosa se detiene, contempla y la vuelve a mirar -Oh ¿No puede decirme?-</p><p>-Confió en ti, chico, pero por alguna razón eres débil ante Hatake...- acusa sin contemplación, no sabe si debería saber eso, pero meh, lo lanza de todas maneras sin prestar atención al gesto escandalizado del jounin -no te voy a arriesgar a ser un daño colateral-</p><p>Tenzo sigue de pie. </p><p>Retsu suspira con paciencia -¿Que sucede?- pregunta al ver el interesante rojo en su rostro.</p><p>-Yo, no tengo esos gustos- grita innecesariamente, cubriendo su rostro en vergüenza.</p><p>Retrocede confundida, hace una mueca al comprender el problema -Chico, no lo dije con esa intención-</p><p>El angustiado anbu se congela, gime patéticamente -Lo siento, es que...-</p><p>-Si, lo se, seguramente hay algunos molestando con eso ¿verdad?-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>Al menos no sospecha de que sepa información innecesaria como el tipo de lealtad que tiene con el Hatake.</p><p>-¿Que te parece ir a cenar?- prefiere cambiar el tema, no era su asunto la vida sexual de nadie, aunque si, la de Tenzo debería ser su problema considerando que tiene la edad adecuada para ayudar a extender el clan pero no, no lo obligara y aunque Tsunade se queja mucho, tampoco seria capaz de hacerlo hacer algo que no quiera. </p><p>-Kakashi-san esta afuera- advierte.</p><p>-Y un clon puede ayudar en eso-</p><p>-No creo que lo mantenga ocupado tanto tiempo- dice al ponerse los zapatos para salir al frente frio, algo que el chakra puede anivelar. </p><p>-Oh, pero puedo encontrar a Gai en el pueblo, entonces lo pongo en su pista y listo, Kakashi fuera de nuestros planes-</p><p>Tenzo rie divertido.</p><p>-Creo que estaba mejor cuando el hombre creía que estaba enojada-</p><p>El antes anbu suelta una carcajada ante lo dicho, afirmando que de hecho, si, fue mas tranquilo cuando el hombre mismo hizo un muro entre el Senju y él. </p><p>Y no aceptara que el Hatake tiene una razón valida para ser molesto, pero lo ignorara.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>-Se ha especializado en asesinato-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-Parece que ha abandonado la ropa poco útil-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-La dieta también parece haber sido descartada-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-Su cabello fuera del camino, aunque largo es un problema-</p><p>-También lo tiene largo, Retsu-hime-</p><p>-Con mas razón, tengo experiencia en esto, sino fuera para la memoria de Hashi, ya lo hubiera cortado-</p><p>Silencio, mientras Haruno Sakura arremete contra alguna de las ramas mas peligrosas en el bosque del hokage, verla moverse como una copia del Hatake era espeluznante... al parecer estaba inspirada... y en solitario, era buena en lo que hacia, seguro será absorbida en Anbu si lo desea. </p><p>-¿Es adaptable?-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-Deberá ser asignada en un equipo para los siguientes exámenes ¿Ya tienes con quien?-</p><p>-Si-</p><p>-¿Dejaras de hablarme en monosílabas o cortas frases?-</p><p>-No-</p><p>Gira los ojos, pero se voltea a ver al hosco jounin sensei parado a su lado en esa gruesa rama en uno de los arboles mas altos de lo que fue alguna vez las gradas del estadio -Lo sabias desde hace tiempo ¡debiste de haberlo superado ya!-</p><p>-Eran rumores en ese entonces ¿No sugeriste no preocuparse por rumores?- gruñe el Hatake para mirarla con desagrado en su único ojo. </p><p>Retsu no hace una mueca, porque eso seria muestra de debilidad, solo mantiene su gesto serio al mirar el único ojo con firmeza -Bueno, no puedes tomártelo personal, yo no controlo a Tsuna-chan-</p><p>-Eres su familia, su favorita Kunoichi que le ayuda tanto en su oficina y te escuchara ¡Seguro puedes hacer algo!-</p><p>-Bueno, pues no, porque no hay otro candidato además de ti y de mi para ese puesto porque Jiraya no es opción y Orochimaru es un traidor-</p><p>-Pues entonces tómalo ¡Seguro puedes hacerlo! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo!- levanta la voz en un tono indignado el Hatake, alzándose por encima de ella con la respiración forzada -Yo, no creo poder hacerlo- da un paso atrás angustiado. </p><p>Retsu suspira, mira a la preocupada Haruno, la rivalidad unilateral todavía existe entre ellas... pero es menos agresiva que Ino y sabe dejarlo de lado cuando ve la manera en que su sensei trata de controlarse -Esta bien, solo es un ligero ataque de pánico-le consuela. </p><p>-¡No es un ataque de pánico!-</p><p>Hace las señales de mano, un clon brota de la madera rica del entorno con chakra familiar -Encárgate de la niña, mídela y verifica si esta interesada en ninjutsu medico...-</p><p>-¿Que?- Sakura parpadea sorprendida.</p><p>-Haz avanzado mucho, Haruno, veo que tienes bajas reservas de chakra, pero parece que puedes cubrir lo que te falta con ninjutsu medico, pero primero hare la prueba... tu decides si quieres tomar mi consejo... aunque siempre hay falta de médicos- sonríe fácilmente para mirar al Hatake desconfiado -ahora, ven vamos a hablar- no era opcional.</p><p>Hatake va detrás de ella de mala gana, pasan un claro donde esta el equipo de Gai, los siente... también sabe que estuvieron tentados en llamarla, pero pudieron leerla bastante bien de no interrumpir lo que sea este pasando. </p><p>Están enfrente del árbol partido, sigue tan alto y vivo solo que ahora sin sus parientes, se gira para ver a Kakashi -Hatake, te estas subestimando- </p><p>-Por supuesto que no, me conozco- replica amargo mirando para otro lado lejos de ella. </p><p>-Sabes, el otro candidato es Danzo ¿Tu crees? un viejo como él codiciando el sombrero de los jóvenes, sabes lo que le haría al pueblo... no es su lugar-</p><p>-Entonces tómalo tu-</p><p>Suspira descontenta ante la terquedad, pasa su mano por su trenza con fastidio -Fui entrenada para ser él, Hatake, desde los cuatro años, cuando me reconocieron, no me dieron opción… yo no quería ser kunoichi- admite seriamente, atrayendo su único ojo asustado -Eres inteligente, sabes que no tengo que decirte que era para el clan... para la familia principal... - señala secamente -El punto de todo esto, es que no quiero otra cosa de él, no es que lo odie, amo a Hashirama y el tiempo que me dedico, pero ¿El sombrero? no, no quiero eso y perdóname, pero de todos, eres tu la siguiente mejor opcion ... no te subestimes, tampoco te dejaremos solo, para eso te colocaran en esa posición mucho antes de que Tsuna se jubile, para aprender, para que mejores procesos y lo adaptes a ti... así que deja de ser un niño, tómalo y supéralo-</p><p>-Lo dices fácil-</p><p>-Es fácil si lo quieres de esa manera-</p><p>Bufa incrédulo, el copy nin se ve amargo -tampoco soy un niño-</p><p>-Te comportas como uno-</p><p>Gira el ojo, pero no tiene defensa al respecto, casi acampar fuera del complejo Senju y ser un acosador no eran buenas razones de madurez -Bien- se marchita -Pero también quiero que me ayudes-</p><p>Se encoge de hombros de buena gana -Bien puedes elegir a tu suplente como Tsunade, tan pronto te den el sombrero... entrenarlo y retirarte-</p><p>Arruga su ojo felizmente -siempre puedo hacerlo- cede. </p><p>Al final de ese emocional día, recibe la invitación al complejo Shimura. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Toda la gente del lugar, porque son pocos Shimura pero mucha servidumbre sospechosamente callados y obedientes... parecen mirarla pasar por el jardín con ojos de halcón... susurrantes, maliciosos... la hacen sentir incomoda, algo que no expresa en el exterior porque fue entrenada por el mejor. </p><p>Vestida con un kimono formal, en un morado plano con el haori manchado de ramas secas de árbol, su largo cabello levantado en otro bello tocado del clan... era digna... era bastante imponente... solo quería irse a casa. </p><p>El servidor, un hombre delgado y sin emociones se sienta en perfecto seiza para abrirle la puerta de papel, mostrando una sala honesta, ya ocupada por un Danzo fumando una pipa ajeno a su presencia, casi cómodo con solo ser atrapado de esa manera … un joven y una niña. </p><p>-Pensé que rechazarías, Retsu-hime- es lo primero que le dice el anciano.</p><p>Recuerda que la llamaba Senju-sama, después Senju-hime y ahora, Retsu-hime, para ser contadas las veces que se vieron, seguro tiene confianza de llamarla sin su permiso... no es algo que señalara, pelear por esas cosas es tonto.</p><p>También es espeluznante señalarlo.</p><p>Solo se sienta fluidamente en su cojín al otro lado y le sonríe suavemente -Seria grosero, además, sabes que he aceptado de todos los clanes, seguro no lo dejarías pasar-</p><p>-Me conoces-</p><p>-Por supuesto, Danzo-</p><p>Un bufido, pero ahora no parece dispuesto a exigirle que le llame con respeto -Eres incorregible- susurra al agitar su pipa, enderezarse y mirarla directamente -Bienvenida a la casa Shimura, estos son mis nietos... Taiki y Aiko- señala escuetamente.</p><p>-Mucho gusto, Senju-hime- dicen los dos dócilmente. </p><p>Ella los mira, todos tensos, casi nerviosos y sin mirarla a los ojos, seguro Danzo es tan mal pariente como fue de amigo ¿rival? hace tanto tiempo, siente pena pero no lo demuestra en su gesto sereno... ¿Dónde están sus padres? esta segura los vio en aquel único consejo que hizo Saru antes de retirarse -Mucho gusto, se parecen tanto a ti-</p><p>El hombre arquea la ceja ante su comentario, pero nada contento con esa observación solo se calla cuando la comida entra rápidamente. </p><p>Es peor que su primera vez en el Hyuga en el pasado, porque con Hiashi fue tan cómodo.</p><p>Comer en silencio... sintiendo la mirada pesada de Danzo en cada uno de sus movimientos... la angustia en el chakra de los niños, era una mala cena.</p><p>Puede estar la comida algo buena, pero el ambiente es de fatalidad. </p><p>-Es interesante que no hayas concertado algún matrimonio para ese hombre que reclamaste como Senju- empieza el viejo de manera casual. </p><p>Ella mira al hombre, abandonando el postre, para inclinar su cabeza -Danzo, es política de <em>mi</em> clan, no la discutiré contigo- señala con firmeza.</p><p>El concejal tiene un gesto despectivo, el pánico de los niños es obvio solo en sus chakras -Si fueras mas firme, ahora no te estaría preguntando al respecto- </p><p>-Danzo- advierte, porque esta segura, Tsunade ha tenido esta misma discusión como hokage ¿Qué le interesa? no es como si estuviera monitoreando a los otros clanes con igual fervor. </p><p>-Estoy dispuesto a ofrecer a mi nieta, tiene una buena edad, serian fuertes hijos-</p><p>Abre la boca escandalizada, rompiendo el gesto sereno por algo de horror, antes de cerrarla de golpe mirando a los niños sumisos y la cabeza gacha, la niña no puede tener edad para eso... tampoco tiene finta de kunoichi... pero se detiene de decir algo impropio, solo mira al Shimura con seriedad -¿Podrían dejarnos un momento a solas?-</p><p>-No-</p><p>-Danzo-</p><p>Se burla -Siempre tan sentimental, bien, pueden retirarse- cede como si fuera un ser bondadoso que le cumple su capricho. </p><p>Rompiendo toda postura, Retsu se recarga en la mesa para mirar al anciano -La niña apenas tiene edad Danzo ¡No puedes imponerla! ¡No es nuestra época!- señala.</p><p>-Es mi clan, no discutiré <em>mi</em> politica contigo- le regresa sus palabras -Pero veo la oportunidad, tu chico y mi nieta, podrían hacer grandes cosas, fuertes guerreros y quizás… hacer lo que tu no tienes el valor-</p><p>-¿De verdad? me insultas y quieres que de buena gana acepte este trato porque obviamente eres el comprensivo hombre de buena fe que esta dispuesto a levantar el nombre del Senju- escupe feamente, pero se detiene de soltar el instinto asesino o marchitar algo alrededor -No, no aceptare a tu chica en mi clan si eso significa darte poder sobre mi familia-  </p><p>-No estas haciendo nada- Danzo igualmente gruñe molesto -Te veo solo ahí, sin moverte, sin buscar tu misma un prospecto ¡Sin aumentar sus números! eres la oportunidad de que el clan de mi sensei no muera, que Konoha recupere un linaje… pero prefieres cuidar los activos Uchiha, cuidar otros clanes que el tuyo... el chico tiene buena edad, en cualquier momento puede morir y tu ¿Qué harás entonces?- </p><p>Antes de ser Retsu, tenia la mala costumbre de llorar en una discusión, pero ahora solo cierra cualquier emoción, se retira en su perfecto seiza y tan fría como Tobirama... se pone de pie sin ayuda alguna, mira desde la altura a un Danzo cabreado -Gracias por la cena, Shimura-san, fue <em>agradable</em> la velada- y con eso se gira para marcharse. </p><p>Nadie la detiene.</p><p>Todos se apartan. </p><p>La furia es palpable en toda su estela silenciosa, aun fuera del recinto, aun entre las calles de Konoha asustando a tanta gente a su paso. </p><p>Pero nadie la aborda, aun los pocos conocidos que sintió, ninguno trata de preguntar... quizás razonar... solo la dejan marcharse a su complejo de clan. </p><p>Cuando tiene la puerta cerrada, se derrite al recargarse, al dejarse sentar en el suelo frio y húmedo de la nieve descongelada... angustiada, piensa si eso fue una amenaza, si el hombre seria capaz de amenazar a Tenzo para hacerle ver un punto.</p><p>Obligarla a mover su mano. </p><p>Una carta de Yoriichi le alegra su noche, pero la única frase le hace extinguirse en mas preocupacion por su bienestar, sobretodo al ver la fecha, tan atras y sin seguimiento... de nuevo... solo se pone a llorar en la solitaria sala de la casa principal, de esa manera Tsunade la encuentra y solo la consuela en un fuerte abrazo. </p><p>
  <em>Me he encontrado con Itachi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Año 2: Uchihas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otro año, visto desde afuera.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No debería ser tan difícil encontrarlo ¿Verdad?- Kisame se queja en voz alta con exasperación, lo hace constantemente considerando cuanto tiempo tienen siguiendo su pista y sus nulos resultados de siquiera verle el polvo -¿Crees que sepa que vamos detrás de él?- </p><p>Han estado en esta misión, el líder esta desesperado por encontrar a ese Uchiha que ha abandonado por su propio pie las protecciones que konoha le pudo brindar.... sinceramente a Itachi no le interesa, esta aun mas preocupado por la traición de su hermano que el motivo por el que su antigua aldea no pueda mantener a ninguno de su clan dentro. </p><p>-No lo creo- decide al fin responder.</p><p>Kisame hace un ruido frustrado cuando llegan a una aldea. </p><p>Se ha acostumbrado a ser mirado, Itachi si deseaba podían pasar desapercibidos, pero no gastaría valioso chakra innecesariamente, no si tienen planeado enfrentarse de nuevo con su ancestro... con el hijo de Madara. </p><p>Le ha dejado una importante impresión. </p><p>Si tan solo Sasuke lo hubiera apreciado, que viera lo que el vio durante su corto enfrentamiento... con el tiempo, ese niño que no pertenece a esta época se convertirá en su padre... su tonto hermanito tendría un gran poder pero lo desprecio sin dudar a favor de las promesas de una serpiente. </p><p>Itachi solo aprieta la mandíbula descontento, un gesto oculto debajo del cuello alto de la capa, pero no expresa nada de su malestar, era tonto enojarse, fue el motivante para que su hermano tomara las malas decisiones... que estuviera desesperado de obtener poder... si tan solo, Konoha hubiera mantenido protegido a sus Uchihas. </p><p>Si hubiera matado a Orochimaru en su momento. </p><p>Cierra sus ojos, ajeno al entorno, sintiendo solo por un momento el cambio de clima y el invierno pronto a venir... las aves comienzan a emigrar... pronto será difícil andar por las carreteras congeladas, no es que sea un problema, pero antes... antes de mancharse de sangre... le gustaba solo sentarse a ver la nieve caer. </p><p>-Kakuzu en verdad estaba frustrado ¿no? Que no le faciliten su cacería a esa pequeña hime- Kisame de nuevo rompe el silencio, saliendo al exterior lejos de oídos indiscretos y civiles... parece obsesionado con regresar al tema de <em>esos</em> dos.</p><p>Un bufido amortiguado, Itachi no tiene mucho que decir sobre el tema.</p><p>-Nunca lo había visto contento, desde que se entero que es la misma persona que al parecer le enviaron a matar hace tantos años- continua su pareja con un silbido impresionado -Fue bastante aterrador, nunca en mi vida quiero verlo sonreír de esa manera-</p><p>El joven Uchiha solo camina escuchando las divagaciones de su colega.</p><p>Fue encargado de informarle a Jiraya sobre el interés que tienen no solo Akatsuki sino de otras aldeas sobre la pequeña Senju. </p><p>Cada pueblo parece girarse para codiciar lo que no es suyo... o derribarla antes de que el pequeño monstruo termine de crecer. </p><p>El hijo de Madara no es tan importante cuando el que arraso con las primeras sombras puede volver a caminar entre los países elementales... unos países elementales que dudan tener a alguien capaz de enfrentarlo sin cooperar entre ellos de nuevo. </p><p>-Me pregunto si esa Senju sabrá cuanto vale afuera de su jaula de oro- murmura ausente Kisame.</p><p>-Siempre lo ha sabido- una voz tranquila responde repentinamente.</p><p>Ambos saltan con armas en mano, mirando a quien estaba detrás de ellos como si siempre hubiera estado ahí… inclinando su cabeza ajeno, con el tintinear de sus extraños aretes, su cabello indomable en un peinado alto, ojos sin emociones... vestido como un samurái con su mano descansando suavemente en su impresionante espada... su objetivo, les regresa la mirada impasible.</p><p>Ha crecido, pero sigue siendo la misma esencia que los enfrento.</p><p>La nada absoluta, una calidez que se confunde con los rayos del sol, una inexistencia aterradora para pasar desapercibido a shinobis de alto calibre.  </p><p>Sin presencia alguna ni intenciones. </p><p>-Retsu siempre ha sabido que la cazaran, pero de todas maneras la enviaron a misiones- El Uchiha continua con voz plana, sin emociones, casi dándoles la comodidad de la paz como un sentimiento aterrador -Supongo, que ahora no lo sospecha... ser cuidada de esa manera... es una novedad- niega agitando su cabello. </p><p>Itachi guarda tales palabras para si mismo, entrecierra sus ojos. </p><p>-Retsu a veces es tan despistada- solo una pequeña sonrisa, diminuta pero que ilumina </p><p>-Venir directamente a nosotros ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te hemos buscado?-</p><p>Esos ojos negros, vacíos los miran considerando su pregunta y nada intimidado de estar en desventaja numérica -¿Buscarme?-</p><p>Un bufido, Kisame aun con su mano en el mango de Samaheda sonríe con todos sus dientes -¿No lo sabes?- dice con un silbido admirado, porque de hecho, responde a su pregunta que había tenido entre sus divagaciones -Esa pequeña hime no es el único buscado, aunque es triste que las otras aldeas desprecien lo peligroso que puedes ser- </p><p>Parpadeando, el Uchiha parece reflexivo, una estatua sin gesto alguno y el agitar del viento su enorme melena -Ya veo- es lo único que dice al enfocarlos -Deseo hablar con Itachi- pide amablemente.</p><p>-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Sabes que queremos matarte? ¿escuchaste?-</p><p>Pero ese Uchiha no muestra nada sobre la idea de ser asesinado, solo pasa un largo vistazo a su amigo tiburón antes de suspirar con cansancio -¿Solo unos minutos? Como tu actual líder de clan- </p><p>-Ya no pertenezco al Uchiha- decirlo debe ser fácil con los años, repetirlo hasta creerlo, pero Itachi aun le costaba mantener la fachada dura... de mantener su corazón encerrado... de sostener la culpa y el dolor bajo tantas capas de mentiras. </p><p>Pero el adolescente no dio paso atrás, solo miro su postura carente de expresión… tan sereno como si no hubiera nada que lo hiciera cambiar... que lo hiciera retroceder... sus ojos son tan negros como la noche sin luna, mirándolo sin pestañear... sin odiarlo.</p><p>Para ser casi ciego, Itachi puede verlo con claridad.</p><p>-Por favor, Itachi, solo conversa conmigo- su tono no vacila, tan suave como el viento y educado. </p><p>Kisame chaquea los dientes, pero antes de que pueda decir algo ingenioso en contra de su objetivo dispuesto, su compañero da un paso enfrente -¿Estas seguro?- la respuesta es apenas visible, pero comprende, da la espalda para continuar en el camino... lejos para no escuchar, pero cercas para reaccionar... pueden estar perdiendo al objetivo, ir en contra de la misión encomendada, pero el antes Kiri puede respetar la actitud del chaval.</p><p>Respeta que el niño tenga los pantalones para venir sin sudar, sin mentir y con una lealtad al clan tan profundo como para tratara a su asesino con cortesía. </p><p>Yoriichi mira la enorme, pero se enfoca en el mayor traidor de Konoha. </p><p>Era una tontería ceder a esta extraña petición dada por un líder de clan joven e inexperto, que abandono a su aldea por cualquier razón para vagar por el paisa del fuego... no lo conoce... no sabe que intenciones tenga... Itachi debió de solo huir o atacar.</p><p>Debió de rechazar.</p><p><em>Sera muy alto</em>, piensa sin poder detenerse, alguna vez leyó sobre Madara, en esos libros prohibidos que su padre escondía en su oficina... este niño será como él ¿También traicionara a Konoha? ¿Sera por eso que lo trata cordialmente? ¿Piensa que son iguales? </p><p>-Lamento no haber sido suficiente para Sasuke-</p><p>Itachi se congela cuando <em>esto</em> no era lo que esperaba hablar, se aferra a su mascara indiferente frialdad -Lo que haga Sasuke, no es mi asunto- de nuevo mentiras, de nuevo tratar de forzar ese amor al odio. </p><p>Pero el hijo de Madara no se rompe, aun esta ahí, sosteniendo su serenidad delante del asesino del clan.</p><p>-Soy un hombre sin valor, no pude siquiera detener el destino de uno mas joven-</p><p>Itachi no comprende ¿Mas joven? por lo que sabe es de la misma edad de Sasuke (pero una voz interna le dice que nadie, ni a la Senju, tratan con esa diferencia, como los monstruos han sido reconocidos como iguales por tantos adultos). </p><p>-No es mi asunto como fallaste al clan, Yoriichi-san- se escucha decir, pero es doloroso aceptar que quizás, profundamente, si lo culpa. </p><p>Impasible, como un adolescente mirando sus errores, esa nada se transforma en melancolía en su rostro -No dejo de fallar- </p><p>-¿Porque haces esto? ¿Por qué te arriesgas por una tonta disculpa? ¿Qué ganas? yo abandone cualquier pretensión de clan, YO los mate y vienes arriesgándote para perder el tiempo de esta manera- se encuentra diciendo con mas calor del que siempre muestra, quiere toser pero se abstiene. </p><p>-Nacer fuerte en este mundo es una carga pesada, Itachi- comienza sin contestar ninguna de sus preguntas, mirando el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse, apreciar el frio viento con tranquilidad antes de volver a enfocarlo -No tienes que seguir haciéndote esto, como yo falle... también fallaste- no era reclamo, era una realidad.  </p><p>-¿Que?-</p><p>-Hiciste esto por Konoha, por Sasuke- Yoriichi lo mira directamente a los ojos, sin temor al sharingan sin ninguna vacilación de lo que insinúa -Abandona todo eso, ayúdame a levantar el clan de nuevo y asegurarnos que nadie mas haga nuestros errores- </p><p>-¿Eres tonto?- pregunta Itachi incrédulo -Estas pidiendo esto al asesino de tu clan- niega para si mismo componiéndose -Abandona cualquier pretensión, Yoriichi-san, tampoco finjas que me conoces... hice esto por mi, para medir mi fuerza... abandone la aldea y a mi hermano... no necesito nada de lo que tontamente me ofreces-</p><p>Esta han sido la mas larga conversación en años.</p><p>-Deberías buscar a Sasuke, el tiene mas posibilidades que yo- finaliza altivo girándose para marcharse de tal ridiculez, de tal idealismo (y no duele que él, habiendo crecido con un ideal escupa en otros). </p><p>-No-</p><p>Se detiene, Itachi aunque no desea, se detiene sin girarse para solo escucharlo. </p><p>-Sasuke no quiere ser salvado- su tono es lamentable, firme y resignado.</p><p>-¿Te rindes?- pregunta planamente, indignado en nombre de su hermanito, el que tiene mayor probabilidad de enderezarse... de regresar a la aldea.</p><p>-No importa como intente alcanzarlo, han dejado que ese odio enraíce… - explica seriamente el vestido de samurai -un Uchiha nunca debió de ser descuidado de esa manera... no debió ser motivado en ese camino... es algo que como heredero, debiste saber, pero al parecer, nadie lo sabe hoy en día- </p><p>El hijo de Fugaku abre sus ojos ligeramente, Kisame esta atento, pero no se involucra cuando vuelve a encararlo fácilmente -¿Que quieres decir?- finalmente pregunta.</p><p>-Oto-san me advirtió, que estos ojos son una bendición o maldición- parpadeando el sharingan, Yoriichi no deja de mirarlo -somos débiles a las emociones Itachi-</p><p>Frunce el ceño, algo que suponía, después de todo el donjutsu se activa con emociones fuertes.</p><p>-Una vez, Tobirama-san lo llamo la maldición del odio- presenta con suavidad, Yoriichi aun mira sin en verdad enfocar, distante a la lección -Los Uchiha poseemos una gran capacidad para amar, irónicamente, esto lo podemos transformar en un profundo odio, Itachi, un odio que puede obsesionar y enloquecer... uno que sembraste, uno que Konoha dejo prosperar... los Uchiha no debemos crecer bajo emociones fuertes, es peligroso no solo para el clan, sino para la aldea...- es la conversación larga y fluida -Sasuke no se detendrá y cuando sepa el motivo por el que mataste el clan ¿Con quien crees que caerá ese odio?- </p><p>Itachi lo escucha como una advertencia, como un fracaso, su palidez se acrecentar porque no solo este niño <em>sabe</em>... sino lo que le ha hecho a su hermanito, lo que hizo al clan -No-</p><p>Inclina la cabeza como un cachorro, Yoriichi no refleja nada en sus ojos al negarle -Sasuke no sea salvado, hasta que comprenda, negara cualquier luz... emprenderá un camino en donde perderá todo... ¿Para que? lograr que te quite la vida- niega cansado -La vida es preciosa, Itachi, la estas desperdiciando- </p><p>Tales palabras dichas con sabiduría, sin pretensiones ni castigos, ambos Uchiha se quedaron mirando... uno ajeno... el otro sin poder decir nada a lo que ha aprendido, Yoriichi parece dispuesto a darle espacio, a considerar y se aleja a paso lento dándole la espalda sin temor a represalias. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Su enfermedad progresa.</p><p>Itachi sentado debajo de un árbol entre la nieve, solo trata de controlar su respiración, no puede unos largos minutos... el aliento se le va.. duele... la temporada de invierno siempre es la mas difícil para superar. </p><p>Esconderse se esta volviendo complicado, pero Kisame no cuestiona, lo deja irse cuando lo necesita. </p><p>Líder esta enojado que no logren encontrar a Yoriichi-san, que no logren arrancar esos ojos que pueden ser peligrosos si no están dentro de la organización … tal obsesión … tal enfoque, eso es para que Jiraya sepa, pero no logra <em>topárselo</em>. </p><p>-Buenas Tardes, Itachi-san- su voz es repentina, como una aparición, su objetivo vuelve a acercarse sin temer las represalias, sin odiarlo. </p><p>Su mascara cae fácilmente en su lugar, se pone de pie no importa cuantos puntos negros vea en sus ojos ciegos, mantenerse firme delante de tal adolescente cuyas palabras aun marcan su alma.</p><p>-Dejarse morir, eso nunca es la repuesta- </p><p>Intenta ponerse de pie a la defensiva, replicar algo para que entienda que su lugar es ser odiado... que <em>es</em> el asesino del clan que parece empecinado en ignorar… pero solo se recarga en el árbol, para tratar de respirar en una debilidad impropia... y de nuevo ese chico se acerca sin alertar sus instintos, sin ninguna intención que lo haga reaccionar... esa mano verde ya esta sobre su pecho sin importar las capas de ropa.</p><p>Se congela con ligero miedo, espera la muerte, pero no llega cuando sus pulmones se relajan con un sentimiento fresco, con un chakra ajeno circulando fácilmente y con sharingan girando puede reconocerlo con incredibilidad -ninjutsu medico- susurra. </p><p>Ojos vacíos lo miran, de cercas es aun mas intimidante perderse en la nada, solo afirma a su comentario sin regodeo, sin vergüenza. </p><p>Un Uchiha medico, seguro su padre estaría escandalizado sobre eso. </p><p>-Sera provisional, no soy quien para diagnosticar... pero necesitas un tratamiento largo para curar-</p><p>Itachi se queda en silencio, aun mirando el suelo, aun saboreando el peso invisible en su pecho, algo que nunca pensó en tratar porque, no lo merecía, pero mira al chico... ahora mas alto... con algo de consideración -¿Porque lo haces?- intenta de nuevo preguntar, solo que cansado, ya no furioso.  </p><p>Pero solo le da la sombra de pena, al retirarse, dar la vuelta e irse por donde vino... sin pie a una conversación… sin peticiones por aliviarlo o acompañarlo... sin preguntas innecesarias... sin juicio de nuevo, pero Itachi solo tiene mas dudas, su voluntad titubea y no por primera vez piensa ¿Esta tan mal querer seguirlo? no resolverá nada, no ayudara a su hermanito, pero ahora, esto es el menor de los males. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>-Ese chico solo juega con nosotros- Kisame se burla mirando el cielo despejado de primavera.</p><p>Itachi no contesta ante tal queja porque es un hecho.</p><p>Han estado sobre su pista tantos meses, pero simplemente no logran siquiera divisar algo sobre él. </p><p>Desaparece en el aire, Itachi baja la mirada culpable, porque ha tenido al menos otras dos decaídas de su enfermedad, menos duro, pero igual de molesto... ajeno a los ojos de su compañero Akatsuki... Yoriichi simplemente aparece cuando se le necesita, acecha como un fantasma silencioso, lo sana sin conversaciones y antes de que tenga el suficiente valor para cuestionarlo (para que se explique de su única discusión) siempre parte como el aire... sin esencia, sin intención. </p><p>Ha llegado a pensar, que el hijo de madara en verdad no tiene emociones. </p><p>-Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo- murmura en antes Kiri con fastidio.</p><p>Razona que en efecto, han estado dando tanto tiempo vueltas -Entonces regresemos a la cede- Itachi sugiere. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>No importa que estación sea, la lluvia nunca se detiene en su cede. </p><p>Acechando entre las frías construcciones sobre agua oscurecida, el dúo de Akatsuki se mueve con un objetivo, apenas tomando enfoque... sabiendo a donde ir... llegan rápidamente al centro, a la torcida sede de la organización.</p><p>-Maldita sea ¿No tuvieron éxito?- escupe Hidan como bienvenida.</p><p>El lugar es acero rígido, muebles maltratados, carente de apego y hogar... Itachi se acostumbro a solo avanzar, sin prestar atención al maniaco acostado en el sofá sin vergüenza de estar mojando todo el lugar... el siempre fue educado, se calentó, se limpio las sandalias y dio una inclinación educada a quien estuviera. </p><p>-No me digan que ustedes igual ¿No somos un cuarteto de fracasados?-</p><p>-Vete a la mierda, Kisame, por Jashin no estamos con ustedes perdedores-</p><p>-Bueno, es como lo veo-</p><p>Itachi no exterioriza cuanto quiere girar los ojos ante las burlas filosas lanzadas entre el fanático religioso y su colega, cada uno mas venenoso pero nunca escalara a algo físico… no mientras estén en la cede principal de Akatsuki. </p><p>-Esto es bastante frustrante- Kakuzu esta a su lado, alto y peligroso, esta igual de descontento. </p><p>Tararea distante, internamente aliviado de que sus respectivas misiones fallaran miserablemente, solo les dará tiempo -Mi objetivo parece desaparecer en el aire-</p><p>-¿Quizás esos ojos mágicos tuyos?- razona el inmortal, ambos apartado de los insultos que vuelan entre el tiburón y el religioso, ya bastante acostumbrados -</p><p>Se detiene, pero siente que ese no es el problema -No lo creo-</p><p>-Pero no estas seguro-</p><p>Itachi no replica nada al respecto, porque en efecto, no esta seguro.</p><p>-La única vez que la niña salió a una misión...- empieza Kakuzu -Vienen estos tipos enmascarados, como cucarachas, a interponerse... pobres tontos, solo a morir... pero lograron lo que querían, no logre verle un pelo a la mocosa... sabrá cuantos otros interceptaron- escupe con fastidio, como si el recuerdo fuera el mas despreciable recientemente. </p><p> -¿Anbu?-</p><p>-No creo, los anbu son mas divertidos de tratar y con estos dibujos de animales mas pronunciados, <em>son</em> de Konoha... pero no sus perros normales-</p><p>Danzo... es el nombre que viene a su mente, Root siendo usado de esa manera, sinceramente es lo mas espeluznante que escuchara, que sea un protector... pero considerando el tipo de sangre que la Senju lleva consigo, entiende su necesidad de mantenerlo para la aldea (y eso es aterrador). </p><p>-Los están esperando- Konan viene de uno de los pasillos, pétrea y seria, una flor arruinada entre la oscuridad de Ame. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Fue una mala noche de verano.</p><p>Aspirando algo de veneno, arruinando peor sus pulmones, Itachi tose sangre delante de Kisame.</p><p>No puede detenerse para salvar su fachada, solo se derrumba con un ardor en su pecho... apenas consciente de su entorno... perdiendo la consciencia.</p><p>Respirar no es difícil de nuevo, hay en su pecho una sensación diferente al que le deja Yoriichi después de curarlo... apenas tiene este pensamiento, se tensa al recordar en que condiciones se derrumbo y abre sus ojos a la defensiva para tratar de pararse (o ponerse de pie) pero en un fuerte empujón lo obligan a recostarse.</p><p>Trata de atacar a tal infractor, sabiendo que no es Kisame, pero es inmovilizado por unas ramas rápidamente, ahora mira que esta entre raíces… unas que lo envuelve apretadamente... trata de activar su sharingan, pero sus ojos son cubiertos... forcejea, rompe varias ramas, pero estas regresan, pronto es un capullo a merced de lo que sea este controlando todo esto.</p><p>-¿Estas despierto?-</p><p>Itachi falla en girarse, no puede moverse -¿Kisame?- llama sintiéndolo acercarse.</p><p>-Che, mocosa paranoica, de verdad, hace que me de un miedo sano a los arboles- se queja tan cercas, quizás a su lado -Lo siento, Itachi, no quiero intentar nada porque podría empeorarlo- se disculpa con un tono pícaro. </p><p>El Uchiha esta desconcertado.</p><p>-Sabes, hubiera entendido si me dijeras que el chico... uno que estábamos persiguiendo, te ha estado tratando en toda tu misteriosa enfermedad-</p><p>Se tensa ante sus dos secretos descubiertos, pero se obliga a relajarse ante el apretar de advertencia -Lo siento-</p><p>-Meh, no hay problema, aunque de verdad, la sinceridad hubiera sido apreciada... comprendo que no quieras decirlo- murmura Kisame como si ya hubiera tenido tiempo de comprender... como si ya lo hubiera discutido con alguien.</p><p>-¿Cuanto tiempo?-</p><p>-Al menos una semana, ese veneno hizo mucho-</p><p>Itachi aprieta los labios en completa oscuridad, suspira para relajarse otro tanto con resignación -¿Donde esta?-</p><p>-En estos momentos, siendo sermoneado-</p><p>Si pudiera parpadearía, pero solo se conforma con un gruñido de clan de confusión.</p><p>-La mocosa que es objetivo del dúo inmortal-</p><p>Su corazón se detiene de pánico ante la insinuación, sabe a quien se refiere pero es imposible ¡es aterrador! -¿Que?-</p><p>-Bueno un clon, fue una cosa para ver, de verdad... el mocoso no podía ayudarte mucho, así que saco este rosario... muy bonito, y todo, digno de Jashin, como diría Hidan... lo rompe, y brota este árbol que ahora te sostiene... de ahí, como una maldita aparición, la mocosa brota con el grito en el cielo, enojada como el infierno y casi me mata sin pestañear, oh, fue aterradora, lastima que sea una copia, sinceramente me dejo con ganas de pelar-</p><p>Itachi no era alguien de hacer sonidos angustiados, pero lo hizo ante la divagación bastante informativa de Kisame.</p><p>-Ha estado sanándote sin cansancio, para ser un clon, continuo hasta esta mañana-su compañero es serio -Parecen dispuestos a sanarte, Itachi, tampoco te odian... y si, la mocosa dio un buen golpe, pero cuando ese mocoso explico, no dudo en dejar las hostilidades, solo te sano- </p><p>-Oh-</p><p>-Si, Oh- se burla Kisame -El mocoso le dio un susto, no le escribió, ser llamada de repente, si, el mocoso se merece el sermón- </p><p>El tono de su compañero parece divertido, cómodo y hasta cariñoso ¿Qué paso mientras dormía?</p><p>Ser dejado por las raíces fue repentino, la luz calo en sus ojos y... se dio cuenta que puede ver... parpadea constantemente, sentándose de golpe para mirarse las manos... se siente bien, no aliviado como Yoriichi lo dejaba, bien de sano... el malestar le cae pesadamente, no, no se merece esto y... ser golpeado en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos destructivos. </p><p>-Maldita sea, mocosa, lo vas a romper-</p><p>-Bueno, es obvio que estaba pensando cosas malas, si lo rompo, lo pago-</p><p>Kisame gira los ojos impaciente lanzándole una roca que hace estallar en un quejido al clon de madera, Yoriichi solo parpadea pero se sienta al lado de un confundido Itachi que miro el desastre luego a su compañero constantemente. </p><p>Estaba muy confundido.  </p><p>-Eres un violento, sabes que volveré ¿verdad?- la misma voz suena a sus espaldas, Itachi trata de activar su sharingan pero este duele -No lo hagas, están sensibles ¿Sabes cuantos vasos tenias rotos? de verdad, que necesidad de andar ciego- espeta impaciente.</p><p>No era como la ultima vez que la vio, mas alta, con la insinuación de curvas a punto de crecer, vestida con un haori esmeralda y una larga trenza negra... Senju Retsu en todo su esplendor casual sacándole la lengua a un divertido Kisame. </p><p>-No seas dura, Retsu-</p><p>-Tu, no me hables todavía, estos descontenta contigo-</p><p>Yoriichi se marchita, pero la Senju no dura enojada antes de sentarse a su lado para darle un apretón arrepentida. </p><p>-¿Porque?-</p><p>Los dos extraños, ajenos a esta época lo miran confundido. </p><p>-Porque ayudarme de esta manera-</p><p>-¿Porque no hacerlo? eres parte del clan de Yoriichi-</p><p>-Yo mate el clan- dice seriamente.</p><p>-Pero no porque quisieras- ella le dice con gravedad, haciéndole encoger y recordar el gran misterio. </p><p>Kisame se aclara la garganta poniéndose de pie -Creo que esto no es mi asunto-</p><p>-Gracias, azulito-</p><p>-Tengo nombre mocosa-</p><p>-Yo también, azulito-</p><p>Kisame se marcha exasperado, sin mirar atrás y confiando ciegamente en dejarlo solo. </p><p>La Senju intercambia una mirada con Yoriichi, antes de hacer sello de manos y golpear el árbol con dureza... un manto de algo invisible cae sobre ellos, tensando a Itachi -No te preocupes, es algo de seguridad extra... no queremos que el falso Madara escuche-</p><p>Ojos llenos de confusión y miedo miran a la adolescente firme.</p><p>Siente que se esta metiendo en algo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Año 3: Senju</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bosteza. </p><p>Tumbada en el suelo con solo una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones de pijama rojo, Retsu mira el techo de la sala principal de su día libre.</p><p>Claro que hubo entrenamiento, Tsunade es estricta además sus propias rutinas son difíciles de dejar, pero aun cuando Hashirama, siempre hay un día mas liviano y para llevarse lento... además tiene mucho que pensar.</p><p>Ha pasado un mes desde que vio a Itachi y Yoriichi.</p><p>Un mes en el que pusimos las pistas que encontraron en el santuario Uchiha, de sus teorías de un falso Madara merodeando antes de la masacre... de sus sospechas a Danzo... temas que tuvieron que discutir sin evidenciarse de saber de más... de que tiene conocimiento de otra vida, porque sinceramente, con los cambios que han hecho, quizás ya no es tan seguro lo que viene... al menos los mínimos detalles, por lo que no pueden confiar en esto.</p><p>Yoriichi quiere traerlo a la aldea, pero no será fácil sin limpiar su reputación sin hundir a Saru-kun y Danzo en el camino o atraer la atención de Akatsuki a konoha antes de tiempo... al final de la conversación… Itachi decidió continuar en silencio, su amigo respeto su decisión aunque con tristeza.  </p><p>Suspira sentida un poco con Yoriichi.</p><p>Al menos ha reanudado comunicación desde ese incidente.</p><p>Arreglar a Itachi requiere de varias sesiones, pero el jovencito no la convocara de buena gana hasta que vuelva a deteriorarse al punto en que sea necesario... terco. </p><p>Al removerse, ahora recostándose al costado, con su cabello negro suelto a su alrededor... la perezosa Senju mira la puerta sabiendo que alguien se esta acercando, sonríe enorme cuando Tenzo se invita a pasar con un aire cansado. </p><p>-Buena Tarde- Saluda alegremente. </p><p>El hombre parpadea, le regresa el gesto inseguro y toma asiento educadamente a una distancia de su lugar -Em, Retsu-hime... ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunta.</p><p>Bufa, porque no solo Tenzo esta siendo un idiota incomodo... Tsunade esta actuando distante en cada entrenamiento, quizás deseando bajar la intensidad ahora que ellos saben sobre su edad mental.</p><p>La tratan como una anciana a punto de romperse.</p><p>Platicar de su reencarnación fue liberador, Yoriichi le recomendó que lo hiciera y si no fuera porque Itachi esta en Akatsuki y Sasuke traiciono, hubiera hecho lo mismo con su pequeño clan... sin embargo esto trajo momentos de escandalo, incredibilidad y si Tobirama no hubiera quemado la bitácora, quizás seria mas fácil de demostrar. </p><p>No duraron mucho sin creerle. </p><p>Al menos ahora entienden el porque fue tan duro su entrenamiento desde joven o las aspiraciones tan altas que ha tomado sin dudar, no es una persona sin experiencia... nunca la trataron como niña... aunque solo eran pocos en el clan que sabían en su época, Tsunade ahora podía ver con claridad tantas cosas.</p><p>Un viejo necesita rutinas, un anciano que no debería adaptarse a otra nueva vida pero lo hizo, sin embargo para bajar la velocidad... cambiar de nuevo a esta era… eso no puede hacerlo sin resentirlo, Retsu esta cansada y acepto ante sus miembros que por esa razón no le gusta cambiar algo de lo que ya le establecieron, porque no tolera a los niños de su "edad" y pasa tiempo con los adultos o su soledad, ama estar sola… su personalidad, comportamiento y manías. </p><p>-Mi edad física no me permite tener malestares de un anciano, Tenzo, este cuerpo esta bastante sano- le recuerda como tantas veces provocándole un sonrojo de ser atrapado en su intención -Pero gracias por tu preocupación ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- prefiere preguntar al sentarse expectante.</p><p>Tsunade sigue empecinada, ahora mas que nunca, en ahorrarle la administración de misiones... debería molestarle, es el jefe del clan y su derecho, pero no luchara peleas innecesarias... no lo hizo al inicio, cuando discutieron esto en ese día en que la acuso de deprimida, menos a estas alturas. </p><p>Pero le recomendó a Tenzo que siempre viniera a platicarle, a asegurarle que llego con bien, a no desaparecer... porque le preocupa que Danzo cumpla un día su amenaza. </p><p>-Pronto iré al nombramiento de Kazekage a Suna- le recuerda al antes experimento que afirma ante tal conocimiento, la han asignado como un contacto y sospecha que están usando su historia, su imagen para intimidar, pero sinceramente no le interesa, fue su primera misión y al parecer la única a la que la dejaran partir.</p><p>Era mejor que nada, el ingreso también es bien remunerado. </p><p>Yoriichi como Itachi le comentaron el interés del exterior, algo que nunca la ha intimidado... pero la postura de Konoha en protegerla... de Danzo... la tomo por sorpresa, es extraño ser tratada de esa manera... era un pájaro en jaula de oro, una comparación bastante divertida. </p><p>-Por supuesto, Retsu-hime, se que hacer- el hombre, que ha pasado a ser capacitado para llevar sus ausencias de manera apta (y no tiene nada que ver que sean tan pocos para hacer una posición problemática), le promete confiado en que su trabajo no se atrasara. </p><p>-Y por favor, si Danzo intenta de nuevo aprovecharse de mi ausencia, asegúrate de enviar a Tsunade por delante- </p><p>Tenzo se sonroja de nuevo esquivando su mirada. </p><p>Se arrastra para acercarse al hombre, tomando sus manos para hacerlo mirarla -Tenzo, cualquier cosa que diga ese hombre, es invalido... no debe ser una carga servir a Konoha, tampoco una obligación tener hijos cuando no estas listo... Nunca te obligaremos a nada, menos con los Shimura y si menciona a Hash o Tobirama, todo es mentira, parece empecinado a que los conoce mejor que yo- murmura con firmeza.</p><p>Aun cuando sabe que del Nidaime no esta muy segura. </p><p>El ahora Senju aprieta el agarre suavemente -Esta bien- le dice confiado.  </p><p>-Bueno- golpea la frente con cariño, antes de apartarse -ahora, Chu, seguro tienes que ir al limpiarte y vamos a salir a comer ¿quieres?- lo espanta, aunque salir no es muy divertido en su día libre, no tenia muchas ganas de meterse a la cocina. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Konoha ya ha superado su existencia. </p><p>Ya no los miran con novedad cada vez que los ven en las calles, al fin se han integrado a la normalidad y para Retsu estaba muy bien... ahora no sospecha tanto de cada coincidencia, la política se ha calmado y aunque no hay nada firmado, la cordialidad entre clanes es un nivel superado.  </p><p>Es de esta manera que ha crecido tan alta, aunque aun le faltan unos buenos 10 centímetros, confía en que su altura máxima no es esa... que seguirá creciendo los próximos dos o tres años... ya supero a su sobrina en ese ámbito.  </p><p>Al menos su adolescencia es tan tranquila como su vida anterior... nada de pensamientos locos, hormonas candentes, rebeldías innecesarias o dramas tontos... todo bien de ese lado, sin embargo sus curvas... una que no tenia antes de ser Retsu, se han remarcado tanto y no dejan de crecer, la genética se esta notando, asume que será tan llamativa como Tsuna-chan (como su madre, Touka). </p><p>Al menos trata de disimular con la elección semi-tradicional de vestimenta, pero no todo se puede ocultar... alejando tales pensamientos, hoy esta desfilando con un kimono superior sin mangas crema, faja verde pasto, pantalones blancos y encima de todo esto un haori a verde menta.  </p><p>-HIME-SAN- alguien grita desde algún lugar al final de la calle.</p><p>Deteniéndose con diversión, se gira para mirar el polvo levantándose y un dúo verde acercándose como una estampida, no tardan tanto tiempo en detenerse dramáticamente delante dándole dos pulgares gemelos llenos de entusiasmo y juventud.</p><p>-COMO SIEMPRE FLORECIENDO, HIME-SAN- Gai da sin aliento, Lee lo copia sin pestañear. </p><p>Halagos como esos, dados con ese tono nunca la incomodan, Retsu solo da una sonrisa igual de brillante a juego antes de mirarlos de arriba a abajo -Viniendo de una misión ¿Verdad?- especula.</p><p>-En efecto, mi estimada Hime-san- el sensei toma de nuevo la palabra, afirmando con una fuerza innecesaria -Una misión espectacular, digna para mis estudiantes ¡Una en la que pudimos coincidir y recordar nuestra vieja celda!-</p><p>-Gai-sensei, nunca nos separamos- Tenten aterriza cansada al costado de los monstruos verdes, dando una sonrisa suave a Retsu -Lo siento por eso, simplemente no la pueden dejar escapar- </p><p>Y era un hecho, cada vez que se topan la saludan como si nunca se fueran a volver a ver, por lo que espanta fácilmente acostumbrada a sus dramas -Nah, esta bien, igual me alegra verlos siempre... todo su entusiasmo, estoy tan celosa- canturrea. </p><p>El Duo maravilla si es posible brilla con mas fuerza haciendo a la kunoichi de su equipo gemir, todos alrededor miran divertidos pero siguiendo con su camino. </p><p>-Por favor, no los aliente, Retsu-hime- Neji suspira infeliz, sin sus pretensiones y considerando su enfoque medicinal, aquellas asperezas iniciales son pasado.</p><p>Todos los Hyuga son amigos, la tratan como tal. </p><p>Ella le regresa un gesto descarado que lo hace negar exasperado. </p><p>-¿Va al hospital, hime-san?- Lee cuestiona después de un monologo con su sensei, parpadeando como lechuza a su persona.</p><p>-Si, mi turno empieza pronto-</p><p>-Oh, entonces probablemente vaya a darnos las cartas medicas de salud ¿No?-</p><p>-No creo, Neji ya esta capacitado para eso ¿no?-</p><p>-Conmigo no se comportan como con usted, Retsu-hime- Neji le dice secamente. </p><p>Parpadea, supone que ahora entiende porque esos chicos siempre se los dejan caer cuando tienen su propio medico certificado en su equipo, se encoge de hombros -Si no hay tanto trabajo, supongo que puedo liberarte de tal pena, Neji-</p><p>Tenten oculta su diversión, Lee y Gai saltan entusiasmados, el Hyuga solo mira los cielos por paciencia pero el grupo pintoresco, comienza su camino al hospital. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Golpea una frente con dureza. </p><p>El jounin frunce el ceño retrocediendo a la cama como un niño pedante.</p><p>Los shinobis siempre son los pacientes mas difícil y entre mayor jerarquía, eran peor... siempre tercos, tratando de escapar e ignorando sus medicamentos porque juran que conocen su cuerpo mejor que el doctor… eran tan pocos los que no luchaban con cualquier tratamiento (incluyendo al equipo de Gai), bastante injusto considerando el tamaño de la aldea.</p><p>¿Antes luchaban con esto? no lo sabe, quizás nunca lo sepa.  </p><p>-Solo quédate quieto, Hatake ¡Si sigues moviéndote nunca terminare!- muerde de nuevo al notar que intentaría alejarse de su toque. </p><p>-Mah, Retsu-hime, si se enoja tanto podrá arrugarse-</p><p>-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- cuestiona con una ceja arqueada al negar para suspirar -Solo quédate quieto, también te dije que te quitaras la parte superior-</p><p>-Moh, siempre tan mala- el copy-nin sin embargo sigue sin obedecer.</p><p>Retsu entrecierra sus ojos en ultima advertencia agitando un poco la vegetación del lugar, el peliblanco refunfuña pero se quita su camisa de mala gana mostrando el daño con sangre coagulada.</p><p>El hombre se cubre el rostro como si le importara ver, ahora solo mira de cerca la herida con ojo clínico… suspira descontenta al enderezarse, lanzándole una mascara quirúrgica al shinobi cubriéndose con su mano -Maldita sea contigo, Hatake ¡esta era la mas grave!- </p><p>-Las otras son mas importantes ¡Hubieran dañado mi imagen!- se burla el jounin con malicia. </p><p>-Una imagen que cubres todo el tiempo, dramático- escupe al trabajar en desinfectar, unir y recompensar... animar a las células a mejorarse. </p><p>-No sea ruda, Retsu-hime-</p><p>-Si tan solo fueras mas fácil-</p><p>-Vergüenza deben dar sus palabras ¡alguien podía malinterpretarlo!- jadea. </p><p>Gira los ojos ante sus bromas cuyo objetivo eran incomodar, si tuviera la mentalidad de su cuerpo quizás hubiera funcionado... pero es ella, por lo que solo le da unos ojos muertos -Vergüenza es que tu estudiante sea el que te traiga, Hatake-</p><p>Una arruga de ojo, mientras el otro esta cerrado -Mah no era para tanto, ni siquiera perdí la consciencia, soy bastante capaz de... auch- se queja cuando Retsu pica las costillas con saña para que no continúe por la típica platica de convencimiento que siempre intenta que trague como tonta -Es tan mala- hace un puchero.</p><p>-¿Quien lo dice? sabes que es difícil encontrar a alguien que te pueda tratar, tu eres el malo- se queja al ponerse de pie exasperada dándole un gesto severo al divertido jounin nada arrepentido de engañar a su personal para escapar de los tratamientos que cree son innecesarios -ahora, no quiero que hagas ningún entrenamiento exhaustivo... no voy a estar para monitorearte, pero te dejare encima a Gai-</p><p>-¿Que? no es para tanto- Kakashi es golpeado en la frente.</p><p>-Sabes lo profundo que fue ¡Tan poco faltaba para afectar un órgano! Podrías morir de una infección y no, no eres capaz para sanarte por completo ¡tienes solo primeros auxilios! y no me veas con cara ajena, te estoy sermoneando de nuevo porque no entiendes-</p><p>Pasando la mano por la nuca avergonzado, el hombre se pone de pie para colocarse su sangrante ropa con un movimiento fluido -Mah, esta bien-</p><p>-Hatake, lo digo en serio- amenaza con un dedo puntiagudo, antes de suspirar con un girar para abrir la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con una Haruno Sakura expectante -Tu sensei esta bien, de verdad, gracias por traerlo-</p><p>La rosada, cuya vestimenta ya no tiene nada de color, ha tomado el camino de la ropa estándar para el servicio, solo su banda sigue en el mismo lugar con el mismo color... se demuestra que tipo de especialidad esta tomando (No tomo el ninjutsu-medico tal cual, aunque capaz no era su preferencia) -seria un desastre encontrar su cuerpo y la papelería que eso generaría-</p><p>-Eso sin contar la vacante que dejaría-</p><p>-Si, un sensei seria difícil de suplir-</p><p>-Bien no seria difícil, con tu especialidad, bien podrías suplirlo-</p><p>Unos ojos chispeantes, aunque no son tan amigas, intercambiar burlas con ese tipo de humor era frecuente cada vez que se topaban, Retsu no sabe como la ve... pero al menos es mas sensata y no hostil como lo fue alguna vez o como es Ino todavía. </p><p>-Mah, estoy aquí ¿saben?- Hatake protesta encorvado, saliendo de la habitación con un largo suspiro. </p><p>La Senju le da una sonrisa descarada, antes de enfocar de nuevo a la kunoichi -Sin entrenamiento extenuante, por favor ¿quieres?-pide, porque siempre es mejor dejar un extra detrás del hombre tonto. </p><p>-Por supuesto-</p><p>-Mah, saben que sigo aquí ¿verdad?-</p><p>-Bueno, si supiera que cumples las recomendaciones, no le diría a otros ¿sabes?-</p><p>-Al menos trata de que no sea Gai ¿quiere?- el Hatake frunce el ceño de su único ojo visible (se puso su banda en algún momento junto con su chaleco). </p><p>-No prometo nada, paciente difícil obtiene medico difícil- canturrea al darles una despedida insolente, ambos... lo que queda del equipo siete se van con una discusión entre ellos. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Sarutobi Mirai nació mucho antes del canon. </p><p>Ahora sentada en el jardín del complejo Sarutobi, Retsu esta condenada a cargar a la niña en su regazo... mecerla o hacerla reír... comprometida a tratar bien a los mocosos de su rival Saru-kun que esta sentado en una silla bajo una sombrilla y bebiendo el té contento de ser relevado de la cansada tarea de entretener a la joven generación.</p><p>Konohamaru anda rondando, pero considerando que no ha terminado su tarea, Retsu no lo quiere ver hasta que venga a que le revise lo que ha hecho.</p><p>Ha decidido siempre venir cuando puede, con la muerte de Jushiro, era mejor mantener el contacto con los que puede... aunque Utatane aun sigue rígida, Mitokado un poco mas cordial y Danzo el enemigo numero uno... es con el Sandaime con el que mantiene mas contacto, quizás tiene mucho que ver que tenga niños tan pequeños.</p><p>Si, jura que no le gustan los niños, pero cuando encuentra una debilidad, ahí esta para ellos. </p><p>-En verdad me salvas cada vez que vienes-</p><p>Un bufido, al distraerse de la cría en su regazo, parpadea a su amigo con una ceja arqueada -Me siento utilizada-</p><p>El anciano le da una sonrisa de dientes, antes de suspirar -Uno pensaría que se cansan después de un tiempo, Mirai-chan y Konohamaru-kun simplemente no paran-</p><p>-Y tu eres el que apuraste a Asuma a traer uno- lo acusa. </p><p>Una risa desvergonzada, un Hiruzen vivo hizo que todo lo destinado se hiciera apresuradamente, al menos la niña pasara mucho tiempo con su padre antes de su posible mortal destino.</p><p>Retsu niega para volver a concentrarse en la niña, soltarla en el pasto para estirarle los pies... arrastrarla por el lugar en donde esta sentada... escuchando sus carcajadas por el brusco juego -En verdad le gusta la mala vida-</p><p>El anciano solo se ríe en voz baja.</p><p>-Ni se te ocurra fumar tu pipa, Saru-kun- advierte sin desviar su atención de Mirai, que ahora parece empecinada en alcanzar su trenza. </p><p>Un resoplido, el mismo viejo gruñe pero vuelve a guardar su vicio muy lejos del infante. </p><p>-¿Kurenai?- pregunta con voz a juego, flotando encima de la niña ahora rodeada por su cabello largo y suelto... sus estirones no son nada ante su resistencia, otro milagro del chakra. </p><p>-Bueno, ha regresado al servicio- Sarutobi no se escucha contento.</p><p>En otra vida, sin nadie en quien confiar su hija o sabrá que otra razón, la líder del equipo 8 ahora no ha optado por abandonar el servicio, es agradable, hay tan pocas kunoichis actualmente -¿Asuma?- ahora resopla. </p><p>-En misión-</p><p>-Vaya, de verdad andas solo con estos monstruos- grita al cargar a la mocosa y alzarla por encima, mientras se tumba en la hierba boca arriba. </p><p>-Siempre tengo servidumbre, pero me gusta tener a mis hijos cercas- Hiruzen dice con un largo suspiro arrepentido, quizás pensando en sus propios errores de no pasar tiempo con su descendencia hasta ahora. </p><p>-¿Terminaste tu tarea?- pregunta mirando directamente al nieto del Sandaime arrastrando sus pies desde la casa principal, arquea la ceja -¿Que paso?-</p><p>-Bueno, tengo algo de dudas-</p><p>-Oh, bueno, ven a sentarte aquí a mi lado... solo asegúrate que Mirai no tenga nada a su alcance, esta en la etapa curiosa- murmura ajena al brillo alegre del viejo a su espalda, el niño parpadea y sonríe enorme antes de correr el resto del camino para dejarse caer a su lado. </p><p>Bajo la atenta mirada del retirado Hokage, pasa el resto de la tarde tratando de explicarle el beneficio de las matemáticas a Konohamaru... asegurarse que Mirai no se coma su pelo... tambien mantener su ojo atento a que el anciano no se le ocurra fumar cerca de los niños.</p><p>Algo tonto, porque sabe que aunque se detiene con la bebé, con el mas grande es mas suave.</p><p>De esa manera es encontrada por una divertida Kurenai junto a su equipo, ahora chunnin por completo. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Cuando llega su misión a Suna, le asignan otros dos chunnin al equipo... Hagane Kotetsu y Kamizuki Izumo... un tokubetsu Jounin... Shiranui Genma... personajes que no ha tratado directamente hasta ahora que están parados en la puerta firmando sus salidas a los otros chunnin que les toca vigilar.</p><p>La primera misión a Suna fue apoyada por Gai. </p><p>-Por fin presentados, Senju-hime- el de senbou empieza caminando fuera de la puerta. </p><p>-Uh, supongo- Retsu afirma, poco dispuesta a quejarse de Tsuna-chan y su postura a limitar sus misiones... como consecuencia, poca asistencia a la parte de la torre que frecuentan otros shinobis lejos de los novatos 9.</p><p>-Sabe, fue impresionante en la invasión- continua Shiranui al tomar el primer árbol para avanzar mas rápido en dirección a Suna. </p><p>-Oh, es verdad, esa espada... es una cosa- Kotetsu añade como si el mismo recordara tal memoria. </p><p>La platica fue amena, Genma intento sondear su vida amorosa por cualquier razón, pero Retsu supo desviarlo con ayuda del amable Izumo… se ajustaron fácilmente, el trabajo en equipo no fue incomodo, estaba muy preocupada en el caso de tratar con veteranos que no esta acostumbrada pero fue algo innecesario. </p><p>-Sabe, Retsu-hime, para ser un líder de clan, no es tan apretada como otros- Genma comienza en uno de sus descanso, aprovechando que Kotetsu e Izumo, donde el segundo seria el sensato dispuesto a ayudarle a alejarse de temas personales, están lejos. </p><p>-Uh, supongo que gracias- regresa con su rollo en el regazo, comenzando a sacar algo para comer... el resto de su equipo aprendió que ella les daría de sus raciones, mas calientes y sin esfuerzo... normalmente comida comprada de antemano y reservada para este viaje. </p><p>-No entiendo porque la heredera Yamanaka no la tolera, digo, es muy amable- el de senbou dice con una sonrisa, aceptando el plato de ramen caliente sin pestañear -Digo, nos da de comer sin pedirle y no nos grita la mayoría del tiempo, para ser jounin de elite... pensé que seria difícil de tratar- acepta. </p><p>Arquea la ceja divertida -Se que el hospital no es muy hermético- señala atrapando lo que esta haciendo esta trampa humana -eres un hombre de chismes ¿no?-</p><p>-Que le puedo decir, es muy aburrido la sala jounin sin algo que morder ¿no?- acepta descarado. </p><p>Gira los ojos impaciente cuando llegan los chunnin a los que les pasa un plato caliente -Yo tampoco entiendo porque Ino me odia con tanto fervor- admite. </p><p>-Yo creo que porque enamoraste a sus compañeros de equipo- Kotetsu dice a medio bocado. </p><p>-No creo que haya enamorado a nadie- frunce el ceño escéptica. </p><p>-Mah, solo porque no lo veas de esa manera, no significa que no este sucediendo, Retsu-hime- Genma la apunta con los palillos -Y vera la cantidad de pretendientes que tiene, incluyéndome- le guiñe un ojo.</p><p>La Senju desea golpearse la frente ante tal descaro.</p><p>-Tenzo-san siempre esta luchando contra sus fans, ha logrado espantar a muchos- Kotetsu le dice cómplice. </p><p>Izumo suspira impaciente -Por favor, dejen ese tema para después quieres-</p><p>-Eres mi favorito- Retsu señala con descaro, ante las quejas de los otros dos. </p><p>Estaban por salir de las fronteras cuando sintió algo acechando. </p><p>Eran parpadeos de chakra, de un lado a otro durante las siguientes horas, Genma siendo agudo fue el primero que detecto su incomodidad a lo que ella respondió tan disimuladamente lo que la molestaba... los chunnin aun actuando descuidados, agudizaron sus sentidos. </p><p>Estaban siendo seguidos.  </p><p>Sin embargo lo que sea no actuó, llegaron a Suna sin contratiempos. </p><p>La aldea amiga seguía dando miradas a su grupo de descontento, hay demasiado rencor entre ambos para ser abandonado pronto y aunque desconoce la mayoría de los términos de la alianza... porque era uno de los pocos trabajos que Tsuna-chan no pidió ayuda... actúa cordialmente, como lo haria cualquier embajador y siempre escuchando la voz de la razón que suena tan Tobirama. </p><p>Estar para tal nombramiento, aun cuando no ha tratado a Gaara desde aquella vez que lo atrapo espiando en el complejo Uchiha... se ve mas tranquilo, sereno y no evito sonreírle al verlo con el sombrero, otro de los hechos inmutables en esta historia. </p><p>-Gracias por asistir-el pelirrojo los aborda en la recepción con certeza y seguridad, bajo tantos ojos atentos al intercambio.</p><p>Liderando el equipo, que solo tuvo tiempo de lavarse antes de tener que asistir al nombramiento en la plaza principal, se detienen como uno, dándole diferentes símbolos de respeto a la sombra mas nueva. </p><p>-Por supuesto, Kazekage-sama- como la voz del grupo de Konoha acepta de buena gana. </p><p>-Gaara esta bien, Senju-hime-</p><p>-Entonces, Retsu esta bien, Gaara-san-</p><p>Brincarse las cordialidades no le agrado a muchos de los presentes, seguro tampoco su consejo estará feliz de que aquel aire de intimidación que mantenía con la fachada de su nombre de clan se estaba perdiendo en un rato delante del joven kazekage.</p><p>Pero este no es el viejo consejo que trato en su anterior viaje, todos hostiles y temerosos de su presencia en la aldea por lo que se permite ser amable, además, el chico no merece ponerle una barrera. </p><p>Gaara solo acepta con un gesto distante, inclinando su cabeza como si dudara -Sabe no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme por aquel incidente en Konoha- dice tan bajo, para solo ser audible a su grupo en particular -Lo lamento bastante, era imprudente y muy...- niega con un suspiro.</p><p>-No hay nada que disculpar, Gaara- se encoge de hombros fácilmente.</p><p>-Usted también es una persona que perdona fácil ¿no?-</p><p>-Gaara, no voy a guardar rencores innecesarios, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo- </p><p>Un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes, pero la joven sombra se despide sin ondear mucho en otros temas, ya paso mucho tiempo de lo que el resto tolera que su sombra este platicando con shinobis de la hoja... todavía es muy pronto para no parecer que están controlando al niño, comprende, es política y el favoritismo obvio no esta permitido a estas alturas. </p><p>-Le dije, usted es alguien que conquista corazones-</p><p>-Genma, por favor, solo cállate-</p><p>-Izumo, eres mi favorito, de verdad-</p><p>El viaje termina rápido, la cortesía solo era para ser observadores, para que ahora los acuerdos sean llevados por el Kazekage y no el consejo... Tsunade estaba contenta con el resultado, sin embargo para Retsu, esta fue su ultima misión fuera de la aldea. </p><p>De nuevo fue guardada celosamente.</p><p>Cualquier probabilidad de salir quedo truncada cuando reportaron sobre alguien siguiéndoles. </p><p>Retsu quería enojarse, de verdad, pero sinceramente le ahorran trabajo y dramas, sin embargo no se siente de todo bien que la cuiden... nunca la cuidaron hasta ahora. </p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Cumplió 15 años. </p><p>Se estaba preparando para la cena formal a la que Tsuna-chan los lleva siempre cuando sintió que rompían sus defensas, se tenso girándose justo para ver a alguien sentado en su sillón al lado de su ventana como si perteneciera.. una capa ocultaba mucho, pero su mascara naranja le regresaba la mirada. </p><p>Silba como un niño mirándola ávidamente -Eres linda, hime-</p><p>Su corazón se aprieta, su sangre esta helada en sus venas pero no demuestra cuanto le afecta que este hombre este ahí como si nada -¿Quien eres? y como entraste a mi casa- pregunta, finge que no sabe y levanta la barbilla amenazante. </p><p>Aun recostado en su sillón, el hombre se encoge de hombros -Solo soy un admirador, sabes, escuche tanto de ti- desvía sus preguntas, se burla, suena tan infantil como inocente aun cuando el peso de su ojo oscurecido por la mascara la pone alerta. </p><p>Retsu aprieta los labios descontento, cruzándose de brazos en su kimono de lujo rojo y negro, su cabello lacio y suelto e indiferente -¿Quieres un autógrafo? no los doy, menos a invasores- regresa con una falsa sonrisa. </p><p>Una risa llena la habitación -Eres tan divertida- canturrea al sentarse como las personas civilizadas en un movimiento fluido -Sin embargo, un tanto orgullosa ¿no? ni siquiera has intentado nada con este invasor- el tono cambia, endureciéndose a algo oscuro.</p><p>-¿Porque haría algo tan problemático? si no atacas, no ataco- es fácil, Retsu se apega a esa idea sobre todo al saber lo impredecible que es Obito.</p><p>Podía sentirlo dándole una sonrisa espeluznante detrás de su mascara -Eres un delicioso problema ¿no?-</p><p>-¿Entonces?-</p><p>Otra carcajada, antes de negar -Meh solo vine a verte, sabes, te vi en ese viaje a Suna y dije... necesito conocerla directamente, pero no pude abordarte sin otros ojos... hasta ahora-</p><p>Miedo de saberlo el culpable de aquel sentimiento, pero solo inclina la cabeza con apatía -Asi que no solo rompiste la seguridad del pueblo, sino la del complejo solo para conocerme... sabes, hubieras sacado una cita en el hospital- </p><p>El hombre desaparece, apareciendo a su espalda, Retsu no se mueve aun cuando siente al hombre jugueteando con su cabello como si fueran amigos -Konoha te ha mantenido segura, siempre imposibilitando que tus fans puedan alcanzarte ¿Sabes lo molesto que fue?- le empieza a contar, tan alegre como amistoso, su dedos paseando por todo su largo, oliendo a hierva como a sangre y sudor -Entonces aquí estas, dejando que este extraño juegue contigo... hable contigo... sin regalarme un grito- un resoplido amortiguado -Hueles muy bien Retsu-chan- </p><p>Tal comentario fue espeluznante pero solo gira su rostro para verlo -Vete- pone tanta fuerza en su tono.</p><p>Manos divertidas se levantan, un paso atrás con toda la gracia de un niño regañado -Matarte será divertido ¿no?- tararea al detenerse de golpe -Pero creo que el plato dulce sera para el final, solo espérame ¿quieres? terminaremos con esta rivalidad de un golpe... Tu como Senju, yo como Uchiha Madara- promete muy seguro de su mascara como Madara.</p><p>Como si supiera su historia. </p><p>Bufa ante el aire solitario, el hombre se fue como vino... rápido y sin dejar rastro... sus salas de sangre ahora rotas... cae de rodillas débilmente ante el estrés, cree que ha esquivado la bala figurativa pero tener la atención de Obito no es nada divertido, solo espera que haya entendido mal ¿verdad? </p><p>Su cumpleaños arruinado aunque no al nivel de sus doce, confiesa a Tsunade sobre el acto de aparición haciendo que cancelen su tradicional cena... Tenzo se volvió loco de no haber estado presente. </p><p>También su deber de levantar las salas de sangre, dejándola fuera de servicio otros tantos días. </p><p>Al menos el canon estaba por ser reanudado de nuevo ¿verdad? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>